


Mezzo Pieno

by BigDaddyTaemin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDaddyTaemin/pseuds/BigDaddyTaemin
Summary: "Aren't you the slightest bit upset that he left you!"I shook my head and smiled at the little bundle sleeping in the bassinet, "He didn't deserve this.""Then who does?!?" he said with tight fist and chest heaving.I couldn't help but smile at the person that made the half empty glass situation seem more like half full.





	1. Primo

“Please doctor promise you won’t tell Junmyeon that Kris left.”

“Yeah, he just gave birth. He’ll be heartbroken.”

* * *

 

Love. Dictionary.com has seven definitons for it as a noun:

  1. a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.
  2. a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend.
  3. sexual passion or desire.
  4. a person toward whom love is felt; beloved person; sweetheart.
  5. used in direct address as a term of endearment, affection, or the like
  6. a love affair; an intensely amorous incident; amour.
  7. sexual intercourse; copulation.



I thought I was in love the first moment I laid eyes on Kris. He was- is tall, with beautiful golden hair, has piercings on his ears that give off an edgy look- something I never would try to go for- and he has these piercing eyes that make you feel so scared to look into, but you can’t help but stare into them forever.

We met at a party- I think- well, we ran into each other several times at our university but never formally introduced ourselves to each other until our mutual friend, Tao, threw a party at his house. Kris was quite the popular person due to the fact that he modeled part time and was the star player on the university basketball team. I first saw him in my Statistics class in my freshman year, he was the teacher's assistant and an in-class tutor. I never got to really talk to him because I never needed a tutor. I was valedictorian of my high school and graduated with a 4.5. I was the nerd you saw, hanging back to talk to the professor about unnecessary extra credit and to, of course, catch a glance of the TA.

This was the same class that I met our friend Tao in. Tao sat behind me and would always ask for help from either me or Kris. Most of the time Tao would ask Kris about his life instead of how to determine if the graph was right or left skewed. That’s how i found out that Kris; A) models part time to pay for college B) is on the basketball team C) lived in the apartment complex across the highway from the university and D) is single and very much gay.

The moment after I had found that out, I was always drifting in and out of daydreams about Kris and I going out on dates. I was the love stuck high school girl that doodled all over her notebooks about her crush and how it would be like if we got married. These were the same type of girls that I would tut at for not focusing on their education, and now I’m trying to recall how they gained the attention of their crushes.

“We need to make him notice you!” my older friend, Minseok would tell me. He was the same age as Kris and went to the same high school in China. “We need to give you a makeover or something. He won't notice you if you keep hiding behind those glasses and button up shirts. You need to mellow out. Stop being a square and become a circle- Kris’s circle of friendship.”

“What are you even talking about?”

“I don’t know man. I got this job as a human tester for medication at the university hospital and lately I’ve been feeling really happy.”

“Is that safe?”

“I don’t know but it allows me to pay rent on time and be able to eat so who cares about the side effects.”

I slowly nodded my head, “Tell me if they need another person. Dorm life is expensive.”

“I’ll hit you up if they need another person. I think they will because they came out with a pill and it specifically states that they need males, ages 18-30.”

“What are you guys talking about?” asked Yixing as he sat down beside Minseok. Yixing is Minseok’s high school junior and is the same age as me. A native chinese who has the most kind eyes, tinkling laugh and adorable dimples. He was the gentlest person on the face of the earth, and was my neighbor across the hall at my dorm.

“Junmyeon here has a little crush on our star basketball player slash model.”

“Kris?” Minseok replied with nodd.

“I’m telling him that he needs to drop the nerd act to get Kris’s attention.”

“But Junmyeon looks cute as he is.” I felt my cheeks grow hot with blush and murmur a thank you to Yixing for being to0 kind to my potato-ness. “Besides, Kris-ge is a bit of a player. He always leaves boys after the first night they sleep with him. That was his reputation in high school even when he was going out with Luhan. That’s another thing, I heard that although they broke up, Luhan still likes to beat up the guys that sleep with Kris.”

“That cradle robber? Pfft. No worries, he’s head over heels for his Korean fetus boyfriend. What Junmyeon needs to look out for is that Tao guy. You say he likes to talk to Kris and is very handsy with him?”

“Yeah.”

Minseok banged his fist on the table and pointed at me, “That’s your competition right there.”

“ I dunno Min, he’s only 2 years younger than me. Kris wouldn’t touch him.”

“What’s he doing at a university?”

“He’s on independent studies so he can get classes at a college too.”

“See, this kid is smart. He knows how to work the system. He probably even knows how to not get Kris in trouble for sleeping with him.”

“That’s possible?” Yixing piped up, eyes wide with surprise at how easy it is to break the law.

“Yeah, how do you think Luhan can touch a kid that’s four years younger than him? Myeon, i will look into the job thing at the research hospital so you can have money to spend on your make over. Okay? We’ll win this bastard for you.”

I gulped before nodding. I didn’t know what I was doing back then, I didn’t realize how serious the situation could get. I was dumb and naive; I got too caught up with the freedom that college gave you and how fast it was to get mixed up in bad situations.

* * *

 

There are University hospitals that house doctors that want to experiment of the pills they are working on because their number one go-to lab rats are the students that go to the university. I was approved to be a part of a group that tests a pill that states that it enhances male fertility. I thought it meant that it was going to increase the sperm count in my system. I’m gay so I didn’t really mind because there’s no chance of me getting anyone pregnant anytime soon.  
I was to be housed in the hospital for 24 hours to see if any short-time side effects show up, after that I would be released and I would come back again in 4 weeks to see if the pill worked.

The room I was in smelled like antiseptic, the only color it had was me, and my backpack with my homework, other than that it was drenched head to toe in white; It was too white, too clean. Minseok said that you get used to it after a couple of days. He was housed here for two weeks once during a test run of an antidepressant that may have caused muscle spasms.

I was considered lucky.

I sat on my cot, and looked around the eerily bright room. There was a small camera, also white excluding the lens and red recording light, in the right hand corner of the room. Every few minutes it would make a buzz indicating that it was trying to focus or that the memory card has been changed.

There was a clank sound as the door opened that jolted me from watching the camera, and a short girl with long brown hair, soft facial features, and kind brown eyes entered the room. She reminded me of snow white with such beauty.“Test number zero-one, it’s time for you to take the pill.” Her voice was just as soft as her looks, almost comforting. I can see why the doctors hired her to distribute the pills.Just looking at her makes you feel safe.

She handed me a paper cup with a neon pink pill in it. Once I put the pill in my mouth, She handed me a mini water bottle to wash it down with. “If you feel as if something is weird in your body and unbearable please call for help. Only call if it’s unbearable. This pill will make you feel awkward but you’ll find it bearable. The code word for help is I.U.” she gave me a warm smile before bowing, “Thank you for taking part of our research.”

And with that final message, she left. I was a bit worried after what she told me. What type of feeling? For how long? I grew anxious with worry but after a bit, I told myself there was no going back and I was doing this for 650,000 won and to gain Kris’s attention. I slowly relaxed while releasing loud exhales. “Breathe in through the nose, out through the mouth. Lamaze breathing.”

With nothing to do in the tiny room, it was the perfect time to get ahead in my school work so when the time came for the lesson, I would be able to ask questions. While I was doing my homework, I felt a heat take over me. It was similar to the ones I would get while going through puberty but more intense. It was like when I first found out i was gay during gym when I saw the varsity soccer team change into their uniforms. I felt my pants grow tighter in the front and the need for friction was overwhelming. “This is embarrassing.” I whimpered before pulling the sheet off of my bed to wrap myself with so I can hide the shame. I plopped on the bed and wiggled out of my pants as best as I could while still wrapped in my cocoon. “I just need the friction to be gone so I don’t do anything weird.” but every second it got worse; the more time passed, the more the heat intensified and I was starting to sweat profusely under the covers. “No.” I groan, “You can’t do this. People are watching.”

Unfortunately, my body was not listening to my brain because my hand was already down my boxers, sliding up and down my dick, trying to find the release I needed. “N-n-no ohh.” I moaned as I rocked my hips in time with with hand. It wasn’t enough to get me off and since I was doing this with an audience, I wanted this feeling to end quickly. Without thinking, I ended up imagining Kris and how it would feel to have him kiss me with those plump pink lips, run his big hands up and down my body, filling me up with his thick juicy- “Ahhh!” It was like someone decided to shine a flashlight in my eyes, blinding me with white light but allowing me to ride into pleasure.

There was a knock on the door, and i internally screamed with embarrassment. I wished I could die then and there. The door opened and I pulled the soiled sheets tightly against my body. The warm voice of I.U. (I decided to call her after the codeword) filled the room “Test number zero-one here are some supplies to clean yourself up with. Once you are done, you are free to go. Return the supplies to the front desk and you will be given your check. Thank you and see you in four weeks.”

* * *

 

“Junmyeon is that you?” Tao waved at me from across the university cafe. Kris was sitting beside him. “Come sit with us!”

Yes, I traded in my glasses for contacts since I was able to buy new solution for them. The second I was release from the hospital, I told Minseok to round up the boys, we’re going shopping. We managed to go to the mall thirty minutes before it closed, which was enough time for Minseok to spend 300,000 of the won I had earned.

“Here.” Minseok shoved a plastic bag with a massive hole, over my head. “Take your shirt off.”

Minseok and I were sitting in his apartment bathroom while Yixing was mixing something in the kitchen. “WHY!?!”

Minseok smirked before winking at me, “Yixing here likes your body.”

Yixing and I shouted in unison “Min!” Yixing turned a bright red before shoving a red selo cup into Minseok’s hands. “Just kidding! We’re dying your hair Myeon. We need you to stand out as much as possible.”

I let out a small whine. “Min, just let Junmyeon keep his brown hair. He looks great with it.”

“No. He wants to get noticed, he has to sacrifice his pure imagine. Lose the shirt.”

I turned into a bright blonde that was similar to Draco Malfoy. Yixing was the one to dress me that morning since I told Minseok I can no longer trust him after turning me into a Harry Potter character.

Yixing was careful with planning my outfit out, always whispering to himself that I needed to look cool but also stay true to myself. He picked out a white button down shirt with a black contrast collar, black skinny jeans and navy leather converse. “Here let me help you.” His long fingers helped me button up my shirt, making a tint of red spread across my face.

Once he was finished buttoning up the last button, he raised his head to look at me. Our noses were so close, I could feel his soft breath on my face. I remember not being able to tell if I was breathing or not. It was hard to with Yixing staring at me like I was the most beautiful person in the world. He had let out a small chuckle before grabbing something out of his pocket, “Here cool guy,” Yixing slipped on a pair of sunglasses on me before standing back to overlook my outfit, “You look handsome Myeon.” He slid a hand down the front of my shirt, something down some wrinkles; oh how I wanted that hand to go lower but that was the problem with Yixing and me- we always got the timing wrong.

How I wish I could have just looked past my stupid crush on Kris and see how I already had someone who thought I was beautiful but life doesn't work that way. The bad stuff always has to occur before the good things in life happen.

* * *

 

“Junmyeon, you’ve changed!” Tao was leaning across the cafe table, observing the new me. “You definitely look hotter. Right, Kris?” Kris never answered because he was so focused on his phone, like he always is. All he did was make a grunt as a response.

“This is great!” Tao clapped his hands together, making a light jingle with all the jewelry he was wearing. “You changed just in time for my party. I’m having a nice college kick back at my house since my parents are going back to China for the weekend. You are DEFINITELY invited. A cutie like you will snatch up a guy in no time. I invited Kris and his basketball friends. If you don’t get laid that night, I will be so pissed.”

I let out a nervous laugh because this was not the conversation I would want to have when my crush is sitting next to Tao. “Invite your friends too! The more the merrier!”

I nodded before stuttering, “S-sure.”

“Good! Come on Kris-ge, walk me to psychology. I’ll text you the details later, Junmyeon hyung.” Tao waved before grabbing Kris’s hand, pulling him up and out of the cafe. Cackling at something Kris had whispered to him as they left.

“SCORE ONE MYEON!”

“Minseok calm down!” Minseok was “cleaning” the tables around where I was seated. Ever since the doctors had told Minseok that he needed to take a break from the experiments for a bit, he had taking advantage of his new job as a barista at the school cafe to gain access to the school gossip and was obviously eavesdropping on my conversation with Tao.

He slid into the chair in front of me, waving his dirty dish rag at me, “You have to go to that party Myeon.”

I grabbed the dish rag from his hand and smacked him with it, “I’ve never been to a party! How are you so sure Kris will notice me. You can change my appearance but you can’t change the fact that I’m an introvert.”

“Don’t worry, Tao said you can take your friends. Xing and I will go with you and help you out. We’ll get you your Chinese sausage.”

“Please don’t say that ever again.”

Minseok’s eyes grew wide, “What? Chinese sausage?” He wiggled his eyebrows, “I had Kris in gym for all two years of the p.e. requirement. That sausage ain’t a sausage, it's a fucking snake. Be careful Myeon, you might be paralyzed afterwards.”

I groaned before hitting my head on the table, “Min, please shut the fuck up.”

* * *

 

‘It’ll be okay junmyeon’ ‘we’ll be there for you junmyeon’ ‘stop worrying junmyeon’ LIES. The minute Minseok, Yixing and I entered Tao’s house, we were separated. Minseok went to drink and grind up on this ‘cutie, who keeps looking at me with his cat like eyes’ and Yixing found a really tall guy with elf like ears and some ‘bomb-ass dank’. I on the other hand was scared to interact with anyone and permanently glued myself to the couch. I had brought a bottle of water because I read in a teen magazine it’s best to bring your own drinks to a party but it disappeared after the one time I left the couch so I deemed it best to just stick to the sofa.

I didn’t notice when the spot next to me dipped with weight. But I was shocked when a familiar deep voice spoke into my ear, “Having fun?” I jumped a bit in surprise. Kris Wu was speaking to me. ME! The king of the potatoes, the boy that would rather be home playing League of Legends than being at this God forsaken party. “Yeah, just kind of thirsty.” Both literal and metaphorical. At the time, I was still getting those flashes of heat from the test pill and boy was it hard to get rid of.

“Here.” he pushed a red plastic cup in my face. I tried to grab it but he brushed my hand away and pressed the cup to my lips. I parted my lips so he can tilt the mysterious liquid into my mouth. A massive burn was scorched into my throat as the alcohol went down. “Gah! what is that?”

He let out a dark chuckle before dumping the rest of the drink into his mouth, “Vodka.”

“It tastes like hand sanitizer.” This made him let out a loud laugh. “How do you know what that tastes like Junmyeon?”

“I was curious. And wow, you actually know who I am?”

Kris snorted before giving me a questioning look, “Of course I know about the kid that is managing to pass stats his first semester. You have brains kid.”

I blushed a little before saying a quiet thanks. Kris leaned forward again to speak into my ear, “I’ll be right back, let me go get us some more drinks.” I waved a small goodbye as he got up to head to the kitchen. I turn back to the living room turned dance floor to see Minseok twerking against the feline looking boy while giving me the thumbs up. He kept winking at me before turning around and placing his leg on his partner’s shoulder to twerk some more. By then, Kris came back with two plastic cups. “Thank you.” I said as he handed me one.

“I diluted the vodka a bit by pouring some cranberry juice in it. It should make it bearable to drink.” He sat down next to me while putting an arm around me to bring me closer to him. “Why would a kid like you get mixed up with a kid like Tao? I know you have class together but that kid is- he’s no good news.” Kris shook his head before he brought his cup to his lips and took a swig of his drink. He turned his head towards me as if to indicate it was my turn to drink. I locked eyes with him while taking a gulp of my drink. It still burnt going down but the taste was more pleasurable. Once I drank a sufficient amount, he smiled and with the hand that was gripping my shoulder, he pressed me closer.

Every time he would get up to get me a drink, he would find a way to bring me closer to him. After the second cup my legs were resting across his lap, after the fifth I was sitting in his lap. Pretty soon after I was binging carried up the stairs of Tao’s home, pushing past bodies, my eyes locked with Kris waiting for him to deem it okay to attack his plush lips.

I don’t remember whose room it was, I just remember the hot sloppy kisses as I was being lowered onto the bed. How my brain was so happy yet so scared. I wasn’t ready for it. My body was so tense and my self-conscious kept screaming no.

Kris hovered above me, his body dipping down in between my legs. “Oh Junmyeon.” he said as he kissed my neck then proceeded to roughly suck on it. “You’re so pure.” I let out a small whimper when he pushed his hips down on mine. “So so pure.” his nose was slowly going down my chest towards my hips, leaving my body heat up with the light breath trail.  
He brought himself up to kneel in front of me, “Here’s what we’re going to do; we’re going to take off those clothes.” In my drunken stupor, I was unable to get my clothes off quick enough for him so he did all the work for me. He was very rough with me, and I would whine about the rugged movements but Kris would slap me on the hip, “Shut up.”

When I was naked in front of him and he was finished taking off his own clothes, Kris ran his hands up and down my body. “Like milk.” he murmured before rubbing my left nipple with his thumb. “Gah! Yes,” I mewed.

“Shhh, be a good boy.” He placed his giant hand on my hips to keep me from bucking up. The heat had slowly creeped in making my brain more impaired and body even more sensitive. His hand that was playing with my nipple was now caressing my face, “You need to be a good boy so I can let you feel really good. Okay?” I nodded and Kris lowered himself to kiss me rather roughly on the lips. His tongue wanted to enter my mouth but the holy saint that I was didn’t know what to do so to get me to open my lips, Kris palmed my cock with the hand that was on my hips. The friction made me moan and Kris gained access to explore my mouth with his tongue. It felt nice having someone map out the hidden places of my body. I didn’t know what was better though, Kris’s tongue licking the inside of my mouth or his hand slowly stroking my cock. I moaned into kris’s mouth when his thumb dug into the slit of my cock making the precum drip out. When we pulled apart for air, I managed to whine out a “Kris, p-please.” Kris removed his hand from my cock but replaced it with his mouth.

“Ahhh!” He slowly bobbed his head up and down, his tongue flat against my member. Soft purrs coming from his mouth and vibrating it. “Fas-ster.” Kris shook his head slowly before deep throating me. Tears started flowing down my face, the heat was so much and I needed release quickly. I was about to buck my hips forward but Kris removed his mouth with a pop. “I’ll make it better.” he wiped the tears off of my face before getting off of the bed.

I heard him opening drawers to the bedside table, desk and even the medicine cabinet in the attached bathroom. “I hope you don’t mind me using vaseline as lube. I was sort of unprepared.” I don’t remember responding and I certainly don’t remember Kris prepping me. I just remember the sound of the vaseline being rubbed against Kris’s cock. And the pain. The pain of someone’s thick cock opening up my virgin hole. So many tears, Kris moaning about how hot and tight I was and how my body couldn’t stop shaking from the sudden attack. Kris didn’t even care that I wasn’t ready because once he got over the tight heat, he started to thrust into me.

After a while it got enjoyable; around that time I was able to spread my legs wider so he can get better access. “Fuck Jun! You’re so good!” The heat was probably distracting me from the pain, the urge to hurry up and cum was what kept me getting pounded into. “Kris-s-s. THERE!” I felt him brush against my prostate and temporary blinding me.

“Okay, babe.” he pushed my leg up onto his shoulder and thrusted harder against my prostate. I couldn’t talk, my head was on it’s side, drool pooling down as my tender spot kept being abused. It was peaceful when I orgasmed, I didn’t hear the obnoxious grunts of Kris still thrusting inside of me. Just a baby’s cry and some coo at it. I came down from high soon enough to hear Kris yell “Oh Tao!” before filling me up with his sticky cum and fall onto me.Kris’s chest heaved up and down as he tried to regain consciousness.

A silent tear rolled down my cheek at the realization that this fuck wasn't meant for me but for Tao. I was used, another name added to Kris’s list of unimportant fucks.  
As soon as I heard Kris’s snores, i pushed the giant off of my body and climbed the best I could out of the bed.

I managed to put my shirt and pants on but I ran back to my dorm shoeless and cum dripping down my leg. I must have looked crazy with my red, puffy eyes, tousled hair and disheveled clothes. I wanted home, I wanted to cry while someone held me but all I got was my cold bed and my muffled chants and sobs, “I wasn’t ready.”

* * *

 

I dreamt that night that I was on a hill underneath a tree. The sky was the clearest blue, it was like I was looking into Brad Pitt’s eyes. It was not too hot but not too cold. My shoes were off and I could feel the cool grass in between my toes. Some where in the distance, I can hear the waves of the Han river push across. Everything was perfect until an orange from the tree fell down and hit me on the head then plop down onto my stomach.

“Hello.” For some reason this orange was the most beautiful orange to me and it made me want to scream with joy. So I grabbed the orange and skipped around the tree with it in my hands, singing songs of love and happiness. I could have sworn that the orange was giggling with me.

I carefully sat back down on the grass to catch my breath before staring at the orange, “I will make sure to take care of you for ever and ever. You are the most beautiful thing in my life. I love you so much.”

When i woke up, I started laughing because that was the weirdest dream ever to have after having some horrible sex.

* * *

 

“It’s okay Myeon, let it out.” After a week since the party, Tao hadn’t talked to me and Kris was… He tried to avoid me at all costs. The worst part was that I was growing very ill, everything was making me nauseous and I was very emotional. Minseok felt bad after I told him what had happened when Kris and I had sex. Yixing was the one that I had to hold back from kicking Kris’s ass. No matter how much I told him it wasn’t worth it, he would shake his head and scream that I was worth everything.

Yixing brought a cold towel to damp my face, “Did you eat something bad Myeon?” I shook my head, “I can’t even eat anymore.” Minseok stood at the door, pursing his lips “It could be that pill you took for the research doctors. Maybe it’s a side effect.”

“Maybe. I should go to the hospital after class and tell them.” I tried to get up but the lack of nutrition and energy made me collapse into Yixing’s arms. “This isn’t good. You can’t wait till then. We got to get you to the hospital asap. ” He picked me up bridal style, “Minseok run ahead and open all the doors for me. We have to get him to the hospital NOW.” I could hear Minseok run to open the door to my dorm.

“Xing?” Yixing had jogged out of my room and down the halls to the stairs. “Xing?”

“What’s up Jun?” Bless the fact that i was on the second floor because he was already in the lobby of the building. “Am I going to die?”

I could feel the cold air hit my face and hear minseok yelling at people to clear the way. “No Myeonnie. I won’t let you.” I moved my head to cover my face with his upper arm, amongst the crowd was a tall blonde giant with a newly blonde Tao watching as my best friends rush to get me to the hospital.

I had blacked out after that.

 

* * *

 

_Beep._ I was alive. _Beep._ Either that or the waiting room for hell was modern day Chinese water torture. It couldn’t be because there was someone shuffling papers and messing with the hospital machine.

I slowly opened my eyes to see who was preventing me from not dying peacefully. “Ah, Kim Junmyeon. Age eighteen. Birthday: May twenty second, nineteen-ninety-one . You are a freshman at Seoul University and a teaching major focusing on the ages five to seven. You come from a respected family that is aware of your free spirited ways when it comes to your sexuality.” It was I.U. the beautiful assistant that helped during the clinical trial. She extended a hand in front of me, “I’m doctor Lee Jieun.”

I shook her hand rather weakly not because of my lack of energy but the thought of hurting her made me sad. “You’re a doctor?”

She let out a tinkle of a laugh, making her eyes turn up into little crescents, “Thank you! It’s the anti-aging cream I worked on a few years ago. I’m actually quite older than you. I’m also the doctor whose pill you were tested on.” Jieun brought a chair closer to my bed and reached to grasp my hand again. “You see, the pill was for male fertility. Probably not in the way that you thought. It’s a pill to help men do the impossible, get pregnant. The test you participated in was to see how men would react to such hormones and it be able to make you ovulate. You sir went above and beyond. The pill that we gave you was equivalent to a woman who has a set ovulation schedule with the 95% chance of getting fertilized. And that’s exactly what happened.”

This sweet beautiful girl is… crazy, “What are you talking about?”

“Congratulations Mr. Kim, you’re pregnant. We’ll your blood and body is responding to the tests as if you are pregnant. It’s too early to use an ultrasound to see if there is indeed a fetus growing inside of you.”

“And how long would it take to know?”

“You’re about nine days pregnant so come back in five weeks and we’ll run more tests.”

“Will you tell the media?”

Jieun shook her head while stroking my hand, “It’s too early to tell if you are truly pregnant or if your body is only pretending to be. If you are then we need to make sure the pregnancy is kept under minimum stress levels since your body isn’t properly equipped. We want this baby to come out healthy and normal so that means that for the next five weeks you need to be cautious. No alcohol, coffee, raw fish and please be easy on the rough housing. Also, give into your cravings. Even if they’re weird, you can't survive off of IV during your entire pregnancy.” She flashed me another warm smile. “I’ll tell the nurses to unhook you since you are in stable conditions. See you in five weeks Mr. Kim.”

She stood from her chair, ruffled my hair and waved before walking out of the hospital room. “Well… God must hate me. Good thing I’m buddhist.”

* * *

 

The next few weeks were filled with me being paranoid with what could potentially harm me. I stopped eating processed foods and became acquainted with the dorm’s Kitchen area. It’s a good thing Minseok and Yixing aren’t one to rough house so I was able to avoid being hurt that way. What got me worried was the amount of stairs I walked up and down in a day. Sure it was fine for now but how would it be like when I have a giant belly to worry about.  
“

Junmyeon are you alright? Do you want me to get you a coffee? You look a bit tired.” Even though I eat a lot of healthy food, my energy always seems to be drained. A common side effect, I learned when I googled pregnancy symptoms. “No! Just get me, um, an orange juice.” Minseok raised an eyebrow but nodded his head.

“One orange juice coming right up.” He did a quick turn that ended up making him crash into the people behind him. “Sorr- oh, it's you two.” I look up to see who Minseok was talking a sure enough it’s blonde kung fu Panda and the maybe baby daddy. Tao sneered at Minseok then turned to smirk at me. “You look alive Junmyeon. We saw you get rushed to the hospital. Nothing infectious I hope?”

I looked down and my feet before peeping up to catch a glance of Kris. Tao must have seen because he let out a scoff, “Pitiful hyung, just pitiful.” I grabbed Minseok’s hand, pulling him towards the door.

“Let’s just go Min.” But Minseok wiggled his hand out of mine.

“No, we did nothing wrong. You did nothing wrong. It’s not like they were dating at the time.” he turned back to stare at Tao and Kris, “If anything, I think Tao here is jealous.”

“Jealous?” Tao scoffed out. He began to fan his face while rolling his eyes “If anything Kris did Junmyeon a favor! No one would want to touch him. Not even with a ten foot pole!”

The comment had angered Minseok but I didn’t know what he retorted back because I fled. Making sure not to run, I quickly left the building and didn’t look back despite Minseok yelling after me. I fast walked to the place that only one person can find me at.

It was a quiet place, not very popular due to the fact that it’s old and who wants to hang out in a place that may have spiders. The glass greenhouse that the horticultural no longer uses but rents out for parties or weddings was far away from the hub of the school. It was abandoned for that reason and for a bigger, more environmentally friendly green house. No one wants to walk for twenty minutes to learn about plants. I on the other hand knew about this place because it was where my sister had her wedding a few years back. The minute i was unpacked, i set off on my first college adventure to find it.

When I got to the place someone was already using it as a dance practice room. I can hear his music flow out of the glass walls and enchanting me to continue to watch his fluid movements as he glided across the greenhouse.

I sat on the wrought iron bench that was pushed against the wall. Letting the memories of a couple months ago flow into my mind. “Junmyeonnie.” The boy that danced like his feet couldn’t touch the ground, now dragged his feet across the concrete floor as if he was trying to distract me from my thoughts. “Yixing.”

“You okay, Myeonnie?” I shook my head in response, how can I be okay when the guy that impregnated me doesn’t even want me? “I’m going to take you home, am I allowed to touch you?” I nodded and soon felt the warmth of strong arms lift me so i can wrap my arms and legs around the muscular body.

“I’m pregnant.” My voice barely a whisper, it was a silently plea that was directed to the world to help me through this weird time. “Did you say something?”

I shook my head against Yixing’s shoulder, tears just as silent as the plea, rolling down my cheek. “No, nothing.”

* * *

 

“What are you doing here?”

“I should ask you the same thing.” Kris was standing in front of me blocking the entrance to the ultrasound room. Time has passed and I was a few minutes away from the big reveal. Am I or am I not truly pregnant? “Move.” I said as I tried to push past Kris to get into the room.

“I’m supposed to meet someone here.” he declared “She said it was important.”

“Whatever.” I huffed, “You must have gotten the room wrong. Now move, I have to find out something important.”

“What do you need to find out in an ultrasound office?”Kris grabbed a hold of my shoulder, preventing me from my efforts to push him away from the office door.

“None of your business! Now move!” I gave him a firm shove which made him stumble away. Kris was about to push me back until Jieun came rushing down the hallway. “I wouldn’t do that!” she shrieked. She elbowed Kris away from me, giving him a glare, “Don’t you dare lay your hands on him.” Kris frowned back but soon cowered under her stare.

“Junmyeon,” Jieun turned to me, her eyes still lingering on Kris, “I invited him here since he’s a part of this too.”

“Doctor Lee, I would have preferred it if you didn’t. He doesn’t even know.”

She finally flicker her eyes over to me, they were round with surprise and her mouth was gaped open, “You haven’t? But he’s the-”

I cut her off in time so she wouldn’t reveal to Kris the reason why I’m here “We aren’t dating. It was a one time thing.”

Jieun nodded her head before returning her eyes to Kris, “That explains a lot.” She shook her head “He still has to know.”

I let out a whine of protest, “Why?”

“We’ll have to do studies on him too.” She patted my head, “I know you want this to yourself but he holds a key in this too.” She clapped her hand together and announced it was time to get this show on the road.

I flinched when Jieun oozed the cold ultrasound gel onto my stomach, “Sorry.” she murmured before placing the wand on my stomach. Her kind eyes were now behind a pair of horn rimmed glasses, her beautiful face was scrunched in concentration as she stared at the screen.

Kris on the other hand looked bored out of his mind and confused as to why he has to watch as one of his many lovers gets probed with a stick.

Jieun searched and searched for a tiny white mass to pop on the screen but nothing appeared. As I watched the screen in silence, I knew that it was too good to be true. Stuff like this doesn’t happen, it was never meant to be. Jieun let out an audible sigh, “I’m sorry.” I looked up at the ceiling, trying to prevent the tears in my eyes from brimming over. A ragged breath escapes my lips and before I know it, Jieun is out her chair and encircling me with her arms, “I’m so sorry for getting your hopes up.”

I tried to let out a chuckle but turned into a sob midway. “It wasn’t meant to be.” my voice broke at the end. Jieun pulled back to look at my face, which made the wand of the ultrasound that was still on my stomach push up. A thunder like sound boomed through the speakers of the ultrasound computer and jolted all three of us up.

“What was that!?” I yelled.

“I don’t know!” Jieun scrambled to get the wand so she can place it back on the spot that made the thunderous noise. It indeed came back on and a ghost like black mass with a white blob in the middle appeared on the screen.

Jieun whoop with glee, “Congrats Mr. Kim! You are indeed pregnant!”

My tears of sadness turned into tears of joy as Jieun explained to me what the white blob was.

But we had forgot someone else was in the room. Someone who didn’t even understand why he was even there. Kris got up from his seat in the corner, still trying to comprehend why Jieun and I were so happy. He walked over to Jieun, hauled her up with a simple grab of her wrist, pointed at the screen of the ultrasound and screeched, “He’s what?!?”


	2. Secondo

“You’re saying that by some science experiment gone awry, Junmyeon got pregnant?” After Jieun and I managed to get Kris calm after he started freaking out in the ultrasound room about me getting pregnant, we relocated to Jieun’s office to discuss the delicate matter in a more private setting.

“Not awry. Junmyeon was only supposed to be tested on stage one of the experiment but instead he went above and beyond and skipped to stage 4,” Jieun offered a comforting smile to Kris as he groaned with the sudden news.

Kris pulled at his bleached hair with a whine, “I didn’t want any of this!” I let out a loud snort, _I didn’t want this either_. “Listen doctor, is there anyway you can... you know?” Kris waved his hands in front of him to indicate the forbidden word as if it wouldn’t had made the thought any worse.

“Abort?” Jieun raised an eyebrow before flicking her eyes to mine. I wasn’t surprised that the idiot would suggest I get one. Kris didn’t look like the responsible type, nor did it look like he ever wanted to become it. It was one of the many reasons of why I never wanted to tell him I was pregnant. All hope of at least wanting him to be a part of the baby’s life was gone when I saw him holding hands with a rather smug looking Tao. “It depends on the carrier of the fetus. Besides abortion is still illegal in South Korea, I wouldn’t be able to permit that.”

Kris slumped into his chair, “This can’t be happening.” He straightened up in his chair and turned to grab my hands, “Junmyeon, listen to me. You have to abort it, we both aren’t ready to raise a baby and i-imagine what Tao would do if he found out.” His eyes were starting to well up with tears at the thought of Tao. “Poor thing doesn’t even know that something like this could happen.” Kris finally let out a sob and slumped back into his chair.

Jieun got up from her seat across the desk, a dark cloud of anger covered her face, “I’m leaving because I want to remain professional right now but what you said was the most vile thing ever and I will leave you two alone to talk it out. Junmyeon, I hope you find it in your heart not to listen to him and do what’s in your best interest. I’ll be outside.” As she walked out, Jieun glared at Kris when she passed him and although she’s sweet, Jieun’s glare is not to be reckoned with.

I waited for the office door to click closed before releasing the kraken onto Kris. “Poor Tao huh? Yes, because Tao gave his virginity up to an asshole who didn’t even have the decency to fucking prep him before ripping him open with his dick. Tao is obviously now a part of a science experiment because he’s male and pregnant. Tao must be feeling really sad because he had to get impregnated by a douche nugget that has the decency to ask for an abortion. If I remember correctly Tao has not gone through any of that; I’m the one who is going through this. This is my problem not Tao’s and especially not yours. I decide if I want this baby or not, not you. And I sure as hell am keeping it because for some weird reason the universe wants me to. I have been given the opportunity to experience it and I am not going to give it up because some douche is worried about his underage boy toy.”

“I helped you make it.”

“Yeah, you also helped me figure out what it’s like to be taken sexually advantaged too. You knew what you were doing when you got me drunk.” There was a heavy silence after the words escaped my lips. It was true, Kris had used me in order to get his thoughts away from Tao. He didn’t think about my feelings but instead he thought about the need to release pent up sexual frustration. “I don’t need your help with the baby or anything else. I can do this on my own.”

“No,” Kris shook his head with heavy sigh, “I’ll take responsibility. A Wu never backs down from responsibility. We- I can work some things out with Tao but you're right, I owe it to you to let you keep the baby after everything I’ve done.”

“I don’t need your help.”

Kris scoffed and rolled his eyes, “You live in the dorms right? The dorms here at the university do not offer an elevator service and pretty soon you won’t be able to see your toes so how do you expect to manage that. Not to mention you don’t know how to drive and none of your friends have a car.”

“Yixing has a car.”

“Let me rephrase what I said, a RELIABLE car. Yixing’s 1983 Mercedes 240D is not a reliable car and can break down any second. Do you even have a job?”

I shook my head, the last job I had was the drug testing guinea pig. I’ve been looking for one since I was tested postive for being pregnant but no one has called me back. “Have you told your parents, Junmyeon?”

I shook my head again.

Tears started to form as I shrank into the doctor’s plastic chair while Kris pelted me with question after question. Commenting on how irresponsible I am and how my living situations aren’t fit for a child.

“You have no right to be mean about this!” I yelled, “Fine, I may not be in the best situation right now but I have nine months to prepare for this baby to come. Nine months to turn my life inside out and suitable for this baby to be welcomed in. Like I said, I don’t need you to be in the baby’s life.”

Kris released a loud exhale and scrubbed his face with hands. He turned towards me and rested his hand on my arm, “The least I can offer you is a place to stay and a ride to your doctor appointments. My apartment building has an elevator and my apartment is a spacious 4 bedroom. The car I drive is a reliable Audi Q5. I’m not asking you to date me or anything; I just think it would be best if you stayed with me since I am more financially stable and could provide more for the baby.”

“What if I say no?” I turned my head slightly to see his expression. Kris looked exhausted, his body was sagging with defeat.

“Junmyeon, think of the baby.”

* * *

 

“YOU’RE WHAT!?!?!”Minseok was gripping his new boyfriend, Jongdae’s arm so tightly the poor boy was wincing in pain and letting out audible whimpers.

Turn’s out the boy that Minseok was dead set on twerking into orgasm was a seventeen year old senior that Tao met in high school before switching to independent studies. When I reminded Minseok about all the hate he threw at Luhan for dating a minor, He simply told me to ‘shove that statement where the sun don’t shine, Junmyeon. No one likes a smartass’.

I reached across the table to clasp my hand on Minseok’s mouth and pressed a finger to my lips. “Shh, quiet down. People can hear. I’m not exactly a normal person right now.”

“So! Last time I checked, guys can’t get pregnant!” Minseok turned to his boyfriend, “Am I right?” The feline looking boy nodded in agreement.

The only one who was taking this surprisingly well was Yixing which irked Minseok to no end, “Why aren’t you freaking out? The guy you claim to love is pregnant by Kris-might-as-well-be-a-dirty-sock-Wu. Not only that but he’s living with the mother fucker.”

Yixing shrugged, “What Myeon needs right now is a worry free environment, we shouldn’t stress him out because it will hurt the baby. According to Myeon, he’s not dating that insect of a person and that he’s only living with him until he can be financially stable. Which, by the way, we should help out with.”

Minseok pursed his lips and reached over to ruffle Yixing’s hair, “When did you get all wise on me? You’re right. Have you told your parents, Myeon?”

I relaxed back into the cafe chair. My left hand automatically falling onto my stomach while the right was busy playing with my straw. “They were shocked and thought I was joking but when I showed them all the proof, they freaked. They want to be in the baby’s life but they’re disappointed in me and even more distressed that technically I’m a single parent. My parents said they’ll still pay for my tuition but the rest is all on me. My dad helped me move out of the dorms and into Kris’s apartment. Even got me a job at his company’s mailroom.”

Yixing placed his hand on top of the one that rested on my stomach, “At least they want to see the baby and were kind enough to provide a job for you.”

I looked away from my straw and up at Yixing, giving him a warm smile. He returned one back and softly nudged his head against mine. Giggling, I looked up and locked eyes with him. I soon melted in the warmth of his soothing brown eyes, imagining what it would feel like to wake up to them every morning. My heart was telling me that this was the moment that I reach up and peck him on the lips but my head reminded me that Yixing and I aren’t even dating.

“Bleh, I’m vomiting from all this cuteness. If Junmyeon wasn’t pregnant already, I would tell you two to go bang in the cafe storage room. Oh, speaking of vomit, where’s Kris?” I was the one that broke the gaze to see Minseok covering his boyfriend’s eyes and stuffing a bread roll into his own mouth. I cleared my throat to bring myself back into reality,“Kris is picking me up soon in front of the west entrance of the school. Today is my first official doctor’s appointment. In fact, I better go walk over there now so we won’t be late.”

Kris was fifteen minutes late. I was still standing in front of the school entrance, craning to see if I can spot the black Audi. I let out a nervous sigh, afraid that I would miss my first doctor’s appointment as a patient and not as a science experiment. “Come on, Wu.”

I paced back and forth trying to find a justifiable reason as to why Kris was late.

“Come on Myeon!” I jumped in surprise to see Yixing in his old, white mercedes pulling up to the student loading area. Min in the front, body half out the window and waving at me to come over. “We knew that asshole wouldn’t show,” he said as I walked up towards the car. Yixing pulled Minseok back inside the car so he can be able to speak out the window “Come on Junmyeon. We’ll take you.”

I peered inside the car and saw Jongdae in the back, who waved at me with a small smile. I flicked my eyes forward at Yixing, biting my lip and bouncing on the tips of my toes. “I am late, and if you insist. Okay.”

Yixing broke out into a wide smile, “Minseok move to the back.”

Minseok let out a whine of protest, “Why?”

“Because your boyfriend is in the back and it wouldn’t be fair to Myeon to stick him with- sorry i’m bad with names, what was it again?” “

It’s okay,” the young boy chuckled, “It’s Jongdae.”

“Jongdae.” Yixing smiled at him through the rearview mirror then turned back to Minseok. “Scootch your pooch, Min.”

Minseok grumbled as he climbed over the seat. “Sorry Min.” I said as I opened the old car’s door.

“Whatever.” he replied as he plopped off the top of the front seat causing his head to land onto his boyfriend’s lap. “Well Hello. This worked out quite well for me.” Minseok proceeded to nuzzle into Jongdae’s crotch which made the younger gasp and turn red.

“Ya! No sex in my car.” Minseok giggled while lifting himself up to sit in the middle seat next to the still red Jongdae.

At the doctor’s office, Minseok and Jongdae had to wait in the waiting room since they were the loudest of the group and I didn’t feel like getting kicked out on such an important day for me. Yixing didn’t mind, he was quite excited to see what was inside of me.

The nurse ushered Yixing and I into the ultrasound room and soon after the ultrasound technician came in. “Junmyeon I assume.” She shook my hand and guided me to lay on the bed. She then turned to Yixing and smiled, “You must be his boyfriend and the father. I bet you're overjoyed with this miracle pregnancy.” “

Oh he’s n-”

Yixing shook her hand and returned the smile, “Yes, I’m the father and I am so delighted to hear you’re handling this situation so professionally. Most people would freak out.”

“Nonsense, I also have a gay son who has a partner and it would be lovely to know that they might have a chance to procreate in the future. So Mr. Junmyeon, your doctor told me it might be hard to find the heartbeat but not to give up, the little bugger is just hiding.” She proceeded to squeeze the same gel that Jieun had did a few days back and placed the wand on my stomach.

Unlike Kris, Yixing sat close to me and his eyes never left the screen. I can hear him silently praying in mandarin while the ultrasound tech continued to search for my baby. My hand pulled his hands apart and wove themselves into his, my eyes never leaving the screen but I can feel Yixing staring at our clasped hand.

The small blob appear on the screen making itself known to the world. “There you are.” the tech chuckled and pressed the button so the heartbeat can be heard. The booming of the baby’s heart came to life causing Yixing to cry in excitement.

“That’s inside of you Myeon!” He pointed at the dot on the screen, “Th-that’s amazing.” Yixing brought our clasped hands to his face and rubbed it on the back of my hand. “You’re amazing Junmyeon.”

With my free hand, I cupped Yixing’s cheek, swiping my thumb along his cheekbone and feeling his warmth as he leaned into my touch. “Thank you Xing.”

It wasn’t the first time Kris forgot about my doctor’s appointment but it was always Yixing and occasionally Minseok and Jongdae, saving the day by picking me up and making sure I felt nothing but pregnancy bliss. Yixing always played the role as my faux boyfriend which by the end of the day made me sad because I wish it was him that had helped make this baby and not that troll of Kris.

* * *

 

**Four Months Later**

It took me only a day when I started living with Kris to realize that whenever he left, he was running off to Tao. Every ding on the phone was his text, beckoning Kris to him. I wasn’t upset about this, on the contrary, I found it quite funny watching Kris run around trying to hide the fact that he was meeting up with his young lover.

“Junmyeon have you seen my work phone?”

I was sprawled across the luxurious Italian leather couch in Kris’s apartment, my five month pregnant belly popping out of my striped shirt, “No.” _You left it at Tao’s_. Kris was running around, getting ready to meet with ‘investors’ but come on, who insists on me choosing which boxers look more classier for a meeting with investors.

“Oh wait! I left it at Ta- the locker room.” He scurried back into his room and brought out a shopping back with the Gucci label smack dabbed in the middle. “I’ll pick it up on my way.”

I sighed as I put my my book down and attempted to get my legs off of the couch. I admit, the struggle was real when you have a massive stomach in the way of your lower half. “Since you’re leaving, I decided to also go out tonight too. I don’t like being alone in your house.”

“Our house.” He called from the bathroom as he overlooked his outfit for the nth time.

“I would hardly call it my house.” I mumbled under my breath.

Kris came back out of the bathroom and paused in the middle of the living room, “That’s okay, I might be out late so don’t wait up and feel free to go in and out as you please. Just make sure to lock the doors.” He twirled around to show off his outfit, “How do I look?”

I gave him two thumbs up, “I might even stay over my friend’s house so don’t be shocked if you don’t see me here when you get back.”

Kris’s eyes made glint and chesire smile slowly spread across his face, “Of course, no worries. Just make sure to text me when you’re heading back home.”

“He said that?!” Yixing laughed out. We were laying on his bed, covers around us, bodys snuggled up together to the best of my pregnant abilities and our hands intertwined. It had been like that ever since the first doctor’s appointment whenever we would be near each other, we couldn’t help but need to touch. All the skinship that a couple would normally do, we were bound to be seeing doing it- well, except kissing. “

They’re probably having sex in the apartment.” I wailed out.

“Hey, you shouldn’t talk!” Minseok yelled from the apartment living room. He was snuggled up in a blanket, being the little spoon to Jongdae’s big spoon as they watched reruns of Full House.

Yixing and Minseok decided to move in together into a three bedroom apartment in hopes that as soon as the third room is fixed up, I would move in. It was the sweetest thing the two has done but Jongdae was a frequent visitor to the apartment which meant none of us got sleep.

“Hey yourself Mr-OH-MY-GOD-JONGDAE-DON’T-FUCKING-STOP.” Minseok threw his pink Rilakkuma slipper into Yixing’s room causing a porcelain unicorn figurine that was proudly displayed on Yixing’s dresser to drop on the floor and shatter. “Don’t be jealous that you can’t get it in right now!”

Yixing let out a small groan and a curse in mandarin, “That was a collectable, Minseok!” He released my hand and attempted to unravel from the tangle of limbs underneath the warm blankets.

“No.” I whined, I grabbed his waist and brought him closer to me so I can rest my head on his chest. My pregnant belly was pressed up against his lower abdomen. “Don’t leave.”

Yixing let out a chuckle while he tried to pry my hands from his waist, “I have to clean it up. You can’t really see where you're stepping and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

I pressed myself closer and shook my head against his chest, “I don’t care, I want- Ah! What was that?” I felt a quick weird twitch coming from my stomach.

Yixing lifted his head from the pillow, “What was wh- Ouch! What the hell? Did you just poke me on the abdomen ?”

I pulled myself away from him and shook my head while I pushed the blanket away. The flutter twitch happened again and I let out a tiny cry of happiness as I watched my shirt raise a bit from the stomach part. I quickly pulled my shirt up, awaiting for the next nervous twitch to happen again.

_Kick._

“Oh my God! Yixing, the baby’s kicking!”

We both looked down at my stomach to see my skin stretch out, letting the world know that someone was in there. Yixing let out a “Woah” and placed his hand over the spot where the baby kicking. I couldn’t help but stare at him; his face was full of wonder and amazement as the kicking continued. He would let out a quiet laugh every time, and whisper words of encouragement in mandarin to keep making their presence known.

“What’s happening in there!? I heard something about the baby!”

“Shush Minseok! You’ll scare the baby.” Yixing had lowered himself so he was face to face with my stomach so he can try to coax the little thing to do more than just kick.

“I want to know what’s happening too,” Minseok whined. We heard the blanket in the living room rustle and the pit-a-pat of Minseok’s tiny feet rushing to the room. He soon poked his raven haired head into Yixing’s room, single lidded eyes round with curiosity, “What’s going on?”

I motioned for him to enter the room, ignoring the fact that his sweats were so low you can see the base of his shaft, his flushed face and hair obviously messed up due to hands being runned through it. “The baby is moving.”

Minseok’s abused, red lips formed an “O” and walked over towards the bed. He carefully climbed on the bed and arranged himself near my back. Yixing beckoned to Minseok to give him his hand, and once he obliged, Yixing placed Minseok’s hand on my stomach so he can feel the kick. _Kick._

Minseok’s face lit up with happiness and with a squeal of delight, he gave me a kiss on the cheek. “Jongdae, get in here you have to see this!” and brought his face lower to stare at my stomach.

* * *

 

The next morning, I texted Kris to let him know I was heading back to the apartment to change for my job and afternoon classes.

He replied with a simple “k” and I reluctantly left Minseok and Yixing’s apartment with promises that I will indeed be back.

The apartment was a mess, things were knocked over, the couch had a sign that stated not to sit on it and the counter in the kitchen was just- I had to leave the apartment soon. Kris was sitting at the table, hair all askew and in his boxers, eating a bowl of lucky charms, “Welcome home.”

“Not my home.” I mumbled as I tip toed to my room, praying that they haven’t soiled my temporary room too.

“Something cool happened while you were gone,” I said as walked out of my room with a fresh pair of clothes on. “The baby kicked!”

“That’s nice.” Kris said as he shoveled another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. I sat at the table, hands folded neatly on top of my stomach, “Don’t you want to feel it? it’s totally amazing, it feels like-”

“I’m not interested, Junmyeon.”

I could feel my face fall at the sudden remark. I had tried my hardest to incorporate Kris into the baby’s life but he had brush it off as if it is unimportant. It may have meant nothing to Kris but that baby had become my entire world. I clenched my teeth in anger at his coldness, “This is your child too, Kris. Can you at least pretend to be a little interested?” But all Kris did was fish around his cereal bowl with the spoon and shrug. “Why am I even here then Kris?”

Kris dropped the spoon into the bowl, pushing himself to recline on the chair, with his eyes glaring holes into my head, “What do you want me to say Junmyeon? That I kept you here because I like you? That I actually find you attractive? Don’t hold your breath sweetheart. I’m allowing you to live in MY house because I pity the fact that you have nothing to provide for that- that creature.”

“How dare you call my child a creature.”

“Because it is! That thing only exists because a science experiment went haywire.”

I scoffed before standing up from my seat, “You’re only mad because you can’t fuck your Chinese infant boyfriend whenever you want! Fine Kris! You want out, you got it! I never told you I wanted you in this.” I walked into the my temporary room, grabbing my phone to dial Yixing’s number. Luckily, Yixing always picks up my calls on the first ring. “ _Hello_.”

“Yixing?” I choked out, tears of frustration started to form as I rushed around my room attempting to pack my stuff.

_“What’s wrong Myeon?”_

“I-I need your help-p.”

“What are you doing?” Kris burst into my room and was red with anger.

“Leave me alone Kris!”

_“Junmyeon what’s wrong?”_ Kris walked over towards me, arms stretched out to grasp my phone.

“Give me the phone, Junmyeon!”

I attempted to push him away but Kris was much stronger than me and took the opportunity to grab my wrist and pull me closer to him, “Give it to me!”

“Kris you’re hurting me!”

_“Junmyeon! I’m on my way! Kris don’t you dare hurt him! Minseok, quick, call the police!”_

Kris had gone red as soon as the Yixing mentioned the police. He ripped the phone from my hand and threw it across the room making it smash against the wall. Kris then proceeded to grab onto my wrists, crushing them with his hands, “Do you like ruining people's lives? Huh?” he asked, shaking me in the process. His eyes were black with fury and I felt like at any moment, he would push me down or across the room just like my phone.

“P-p-please Kris, let me go!” I cried,he kept shaking me more as my tears came pouring out. “You’re hurting the baby!”

“Gah!” he pushed me hard across the room and with thud, I landed against the bed. “THAT FUCKING BABY DESERVES TO DIE!”

They say the worst moments in your life happen in slow motion. That’s how it felt as I watched Kris charge after me with his fist pulled back. I could feel my entire body shake with fear with the anticipation of his heavy fists meeting my delicate being. The small prayers to God, buddha, the divine being out there to please save me and my child. My eyes close with hope that this horrible experience is just a nightmare, that I’m just laying in bed next to Yixing dreading another morning on my swollen feet.

But I never felt it.

Because the world blacked out as soon as the thought left my mind.

* * *

 

I’ve gotten used to being at the hospital, this all because of me being a ‘science experiment gone awry’. I was never angry when I went nor am I angry when I still go to this present day. So when I woke up in a hospital bed similar to the one that I learned that I was pregnant, I wasn’t surprised.

What I was surprised to see was a group of people, asleep, all over my room. Minseok was on the floor in a corner, curled up with his boyfriend Jongdae; my sister sprawled across the vinyl, forest green visitor’s couch; my parents (how the hell?) were occupying the hospital bed next to mine; and Yixing, looking rather uncomfortable, sitting in a chair with his head resting on my hospital bed, mouth slightly open with drool dripping out.

I look up at the clock to see what time it is; four fifty four a.m. I slowly and carefully slip out of the hospital bed, making sure not to wake up anyone as I attempt to wheel my I.V rack with me which I successfully managed not to squeak.

In the hallway, the lights were on but the place was deserted but I could hear a faint whispering coming from the end of the hall. I quietly tip-toed to the offices that are placed at the end, making sure that damn I.V. rack wheels don’t give away.

One of the office’s doors were slightly ajar, but big enough for me to look inside. I peered in to see two men talking with Doctor Lee. Whatever they were saying was making her beautiful face scrunch up into a scowl. She kept shaking her head and finally the men’s voice grew a bit louder: “ _Please doctor promise you won’t tell Junmyeon that Kris left.”_

_“Yeah, he just gave birth. He’ll be heartbroken.”_

I gasped, _Birth? Kris left?_ I grasped at my stomach trying to feel if the baby was still there. My stomach was still swollen but that’s normal after birth, I read about it in the baby books. Something didn’t feel right, I felt empty. _It’s too early. The baby can’t survive. It’s barely-_ A loud sob escaped my lips as I realized that birth can even mean the removal of a miscarriage.

The door of the office slid open and I looked up, eyes wide in horror at doctor Lee.

“Please.” I whispered. _Don’t let it be true._

“Junmyeon.” she said softly as grabbed my hand to lead me into the office. With a sigh, she helped me sit down, “I guess you’re wondering what’s going on. These gentlemen are officer Choi and detective Kim. They are investigating the domestic violence dispute that you were involved in. Despite how many times I’ve tried to explain to them, they don’t grasp the fact that you and Kris aren’t in a romantic relationship and that you only lived together because you have a child together.” She let out another sigh before speaking again, “As you may heard, Kris has fled Korea shortly after the cops arrived. He may have panicked when you fainted. Police believe that he may have gone back to China.”

“What about the baby? I heard something about birth.”

“Another mistake made by these daft cows. You had gone into a stressed induced shock after Kris threw you. Thankfully police showed up just in time to rush you to the hospital. You did have to go under the knife but only to reduce some pressure in the embryo sack because of the stress being induced on the baby, which may put you at risk for a while so you will have to stay in the hospital for a bit incase you do go into early labor. Other than that, you are only walking away with a few bruises from that horrible experience and she’s unharmed.”

Jieun handed me a tissue, tears of relief and happiness kept flowing as she told me the semi-good news, I was safe- I was okay- the baby is okay. She- _wait what?_ “She?”

Jieun’s face finally lit up into one of her signature smiles that made a person feel warm and fuzzy inside. “Yes, that’s right. Your baby is a girl.”

I may have let out a cry of happiness too loud for five in the morning but who cares? I was having a baby girl!

_It’s a baby girl! She’s a girl._ I placed my hand on my stomach, smiling at the thought of a life filled with this girl. _Thank you. Thank you for staying with me._


	3. Terzo: Finale

Jieun helped me back to my hospital room, making sure not to make any noise as we walked down the quiet corridor.

 

As soon as I opened the door to the room, I was met with a panic-eyed Yixing. “Junmyeon! Where did you go?”

 

Jieun squeezed my arm before letting me go, giving a reassuring smile to Yixing as he gave me a gentle hug. “I went out for a stretch.” 

“At five in the morning? And all banged up from that asshole?”

 

I raised my eyebrows in surprise at the fact that Yixing cursed; Yixing get’s mad but he never calls someone a bad word. I rested my head on his chest while I gave a hum of content. I encircled his waist with my arms and gave a gentle squeeze. “Don’t leave me, Xing.”

 

With a kiss on the top of my head, Yixing nuzzled into the soft tuffs of my hair and murmured, “Now why would I ever leave you?”

 

I couldn’t help but shed tears at the kindness that Yixing was showing towards me. He still liked me even though I had gotten pregnant by another man. Yixing had helped me since Kris didn’t live up to his empty promises. He had given up living for free at the university dorms so when I eventually got financially stable, I could live with him and split the rent so I can have more money to buy baby supplies. He even called his grandparents in China to see if they still had his old baby furniture so I wouldn’t have to struggle to buy new ones. “You don’t deserve to be with someone like me, Xing. You need someone who doesn’t have so much baggage.”

 

Yixing helped me settle back into my bed but when he was about to pull away, I grabbed his hand and brought him down onto the bed. We arranged ourselves so we would be able to face each other but still have our bodies intertwined. I could feel Yixing’s steady breath fan my face as he outlined my features while wiping my tears  with his fingers. “I’m okay with your baggage, Myeon.”

 

“But I’m pregnant with another man’s child.”

 

“I don’t care, as long as you’re mine, I will accept your child.”

 

“You want me?” I stared into his brown eyes while unconsciously leaning forward, only mere centimeters apart from his face. 

 

“I want you, Junmyeon.” It was his turn to lean towards me, I can feel his nose brush against mine.

 

“You want her, too?” my eyes flickered to his lips. They looked so soft and red, I can just imagine how warm they would feel against mine. How tender they would be when we eventually mesh them together.

 

He nodded, his eyes flickering down to my lips, “I want her too.”

 

“HER!?” We both jumped back with Minseok’s sudden outburst. I could hear my sister grumbling a ‘Nice going, Minseok. They were so close to kissing’. The short man waved the comment off as he unraveled himself from his young lover’s arms and scurried to the seat next to my bed. “What do you mean ‘her’, Myeon?”

 

Yixing helped me sit up while everyone stopped pretending to be asleep and settled themselves around my hospital bed. Once I was settled, I grabbed Yixing’s arm and rested my head on his shoulder.  “First off, mine. Officially.”

 

Yixing let out a nervous giggle and Minseok rolled his eyes, “We know that. We were listening. Tell us already!”

 

“Well when I woke up earlier, I overheard Dr. Lee talking to the police. She caught me up on what happened to me and how my condition is. And then she told me that she and I were fine. . . She meaning the baby. I’m having a little girl!”

 

“Hallelujah!” Minseok yelled with arms up in the air, “There’s too many boys in our lives.”

 

We all laughed at Minseok’s bluntness but I was still slightly annoyed that he ruined my moment with Yixing. My family offered me a congratulations; my mom was trying not to cry. She offered to help me when it came to my baby’s time in life where I had to give her the talk. I was just happy that my mom offered to help me out again. 

 

Yixing gave me an innocent kiss on the temple and proceeded to tell everyone that I should rest since I’m still recovering. But once I heard everyone’s silent snores, I turned to face Yixing again. “Hey.”  I poked his flat tummy.

 

“Hmm?” he encircled my waist with his arms and pulled me towards him. 

“You didn’t seem so surprised when I announced the baby’s sex, why?”

 

He cracked one eye open and gave me a tiny smirk. “I never left your side, Myeonnie. I was there when Jieun did the ultrasound. She didn’t tell me till after the surgery but I got the jist of it when I saw the screen.”

 

A moment of silence passed before I opened my mouth to speak again, “I’m so scared Xing.” The walls of strength that I had built were slowly coming down. These were the walls that I made as I stood in front of the mirror telling myself that I could do this, that I could be an amazing parent. 

 

“Don’t be, Myeon.” He kissed the tip of my nose

 

“She’s going to hate me. She’s going to be a disappointed in me.” Those silly tears kept falling down as all the criticism Kris gave me popped into my head one by one like bullets. 

 

“Junmyeon, you need to stop this.” Yixing grabbed my face, his thumb swiping back and forth on my cheek as he tried to wipe away the tears. “As long as you show her love, then she will have no choice but to love you back. You are an amazing person, Junmyeon. Kris should have been thankful to have a child with you.”

 

I quietly shook my head, “I wish I could have gone back to that night. I wish I could have found you-”

“Stop. I’m always going to be here. For you and for her. Even if she isn’t mine biologically. Stop overthinking, you need to rest too.”

 

“What did I do to get such a good boyfriend?” I nuzzled into Yixing’s chest and wrapped my arms around him. I breathed in his scent of lavender and apple body wash and my body relaxed with the pleasing scents. My breath slowed down and my eyelids grew heavy with the way his hand was rubbing my back so soothingly. 

“You just had to be you.” he whispered before I fell into a quiet slumber.

* * *

 

“Are you craving anything?” 

 

I had been stuck at the hospital for about roughly three weeks. I have gained five kilograms, developed a strange liking for baby wipe flavored jelly beans and now resembled a planet. Well I felt like one, but my doctors told me I was a bit on the small side when it came to my stomach, probably because my body couldn’t keep up with the pregnancy hormones.  

 

“The usual: jelly beans, banana milk and guava. Oh wait! Bring a mango too, that sounds really tasty right now.”

 

Yixing kissed the top of my head before rushing out of the room. He didn’t like leaving me alone for long periods of time; he was afraid that I would go into early labor while he wasn’t there. His worrying was unnecessary since there weren’t any contractions being  spotted since I was admitted. 

 

I was worried a bit; the man never left my hospital room unless I threatened him to. He only went to the apartment to pick up fresh clothes or toiletries. I could just imagine Minseok  having a field day without us being around. Yixing was even open to dropping out for the rest of the school semester just to be with me but I pulled his hair and yelled at him that I wasn’t going to ruin his life even more. 

 

That’s another thing, I was getting really emotional which is common in pregnancies but I was a calm guy before getting pregnant and now with all the hormones, no one could say anything to me or else I would get violently angry. My mom thought that it was all the rage I had pent up throughout the years but I’m not one to hold grudges.  

 

_ Kick.  _ “Yes, I understand. You are hungry, I am too.” 

_ Kick.  _ “Please refrain from kicking your father.”

_ Kick. Punch. Kick. _

 

I exhaled loudly as my daughter proceeded to take out her frustration on my bladder.  _ I don’t need to pee, I don’t need to pee.  _ “Ugh!”

To the best of my abilities, I had scrambled to get up from the hospital bed and waddled to the bathroom. “You know, it would be nice if you treated the person carrying you around kindly. I am not just your motive of transportation but your father too.”

 

A few minutes of relief later, I came out of the bathroom to see Yixing setting up my overbed table with the delicious snacks. He helped me back up on the bed so I can be able to be in a  tailor sitting position which I found to be the most comfortable resting position ever since I had gone to the prenatal-yoga classes the hospital had offered. 

 

“Here,” Yixing pulled out a tablet from his backpack and handed to me “I know you want to be comfortable while eating.”

 

My daughter, the odd child, only stopped her constant kicking if and only if we were watching the anime, Gundam. I had made the discovery during one sleepless night when she decided that we both didn’t deserve to rest. I was aimlessly flipping through YouTube until I found a video promoting the series. Delirious from my denial of sleep, I clicked on the link to the first episode and was pleased when my eyes grew heavy within the first five minutes, without the kicking interrupting the process of my body shutting down. 

 

“What episode are you on?” Yixing asked as he clicked through the YouTube app.

 

“I don’t know. Just pick a random one, she won’t notice.” I grumbled out, mouth full of guava. 

 

“What’s wrong Myeon?” Yixing asked as he clicked onto a random Gundam episode and placed the tablet on the table. 

 

I shrugged so I could seem indifferent but the tears that were brimming in my eyes  were betraying me. 

 

“Aww, love,” Yixing covered his hand with his sweater and wiped the tears of frustration off my rounding cheeks. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“I’m tired of being here. I do nothing but eat and watch videos. I can’t even walk around freely because I have to get checked on every hour.”

“You’re fragile right now.”

“It’s been three weeks, Xing! Nothing has happened so far. I’m going crazy just being locked up in here.”

 

Yixing grabbed my hands and rubbed circles on the back of them with his thumbs. “I know, love, I know. Maybe we can talk to Jieun, ask her if you can be released now. How’s that sound? Huh?”

 

I nodded and gave him a tiny smile. “Okay.”

 

“Good. No more crying, beautiful.”

 

I eventually got released a week later, a couple of days after my sixth month date which mean I spent my entire fifth month of pregnancy confined to bed due to that bastard. Jieun made Yixing promise to bring me back if anything seems out of the ordinary. I hated putting added pressure on Yixing, but he constantly reminded me that he would do anything just to keep me and  _ Gundam  _ safe. 

Yes, we decided the fetus’ name would be Gundam since she liked it so much. It was better than calling her ‘my baby’ or ‘my daughter’ and had sufficed until I thought of a name I liked for her.

* * *

 

I was sitting in the middle of the room that would be mine and Gundam’s. 

 

Four white walls… that had to be decorated in two and a half months. 

“Yixing.”

 

Since I had gotten released from the hospital, I had been sleeping in Yixing’s room. I had known that I would eventually have to move out of his room so I wouldn’t bother him when the baby is born but something didn’t feel right… It felt empty.

 

Our relationship had stayed the same before we had started dating except for the fact that he would shower with me so he could help me out… and also sleep together... naked. 

 

Although we did all of that, we were still awkward with the fact that we didn’t have to stop at the ‘just friends’ boundary. Something was holding us back because we still hadn’t even kissed each other yet.  We tried to but every time the mood was set, someone would interrupt. Again, timing was never something Yixing and I had perfected. 

 

“I’m on my way, Myeon. I just have to finish rinsing these dishes.”

 

But then again, I was okay with that. I never felt lonely with him and the butterflies were always present in my stomach when I saw him. So what if our timing was off, this man made me feel loved and whole, like if I was worth something. I never felt out of place when I was around him, always comfortable and safe.

 

Yixing was slowly becoming my home.

 

“What’s up sweetie?” Yixing walked in the empty room, wiping his wet hands on his jeans.I raised my arms as a signal for him to help me up and off of the ground.

 

Once I was on my feet, I wrapped my arms around his chest and laid my head on his shoulder. “I know I said I wanted to do this whole co-sleeping thing with the baby and that I want to move out of your room so when the baby comes, you wouldn’t be bothered but…”

“But?”

“Yixing, I literally can’t imagine not sleeping with you. I know we barely started dating and all, but you have such a big impact on me. Moving out of the room is something I can’t do.”

 

Yixing let out a loud laugh. One of his hands cupped my cheek so he could tilt my head up while the other rubbed my back in reassurance. “I never said you had to leave my room. You just had that silly thought that you didn’t want to disturb me with the baby. Junmyeon, I meant what I said when I told you I want the baby too. She’s yours therefore she is also mine.”

 

“But you got a three bedroom apartment to accommodate me.”   

 

“We can find a use for that room. Maybe get another roommate.”

 

“Jongdae can move in.”

 

“Yeah he can but I’m sure he’ll be spending more time in Minseok’s room. Let’s not worry about the room, okay? We can turn it into a playroom when Gundam is old enough but let’s not stress over it right now.”

 

I let out a sigh of content and relief. I wouldn’t have to give up my cozy spot in Yixing’s bed and I would be able to continue sniffing his hair while he’s asleep. I gave him a squeeze as he placed a kiss on top of my head.  _ I love you. _

 

Later that day, Yixing and I were taking our afternoon walk. I had read somewhere that it’s best to go on walks when you’re pregnant and use that time to communicate with the fetus. This was my time to put my parenting skills at work. 

 

We were walking through a park near our apartment; Yixing was walking a couple of steps behind me and had his hand on the small of my back while I drank my pineapple juice- the latest craving- and pointed things out to the baby. Yixing was always worried that a kid would push me while it was running around. I admit that having his hand there put me at ease, I was delighted that someone wanted to protect me.

 

“You know, when I first found out I was pregnant, I would imagine how Kris would be as a father. How he would interact with baby, and take care of her.” I could feel the hand on my back stiffen with the mention of Kris.

 

I grabbed Yixing’s hand from my back and guided him to a nearby park bench. Of course, he helped lower me down on it before sitting down himself. When we were settled, I handed him my empty can and grabbed his free hand. “I know I must sound ridiculous but at the time, I was secretly hoping that Kris would stay with me and try to work it out as a family.”

 

I looked down at my hand that was still holding onto Yixing’s, “But now, I try to imagine it and Kris doesn’t fit in the picture. The only person I can see helping me through this is you, Xing. I can imagine you teaching her how to speak mandarin, play the guitar and dance. I picture you teaching her how to ride a bike while I’m on the sidelines freaking out over her getting hurt. I want you to know how important you are to me. Yixing, we’ve been only dating for a month but you’ve been there since day one and-”

 

I was silenced with a pair of warm, soft lips. The lips that would constantly reassure me that I would be a great parent. The pair that would ask me what I was craving and if I was comfortable. The lips that told me I was beautiful even though half my clothes didn’t fit me anymore.

 

My hands went up to cup Yixing’s cheeks and I tilted my head so I could deepen the kiss a bit. Yixing’s hand were on my waist, massaging the soft pudge of flesh. Every time we broke the kiss for some air, he would peck small kisses all over my face then back onto my lips. 

 

If I wasn’t pregnant at the time, I would have been on his lap which to say the least, wasn’t very appropriate for where we were. But we did have to cut the make out session a little short when a kid very loudly asked, “Mommy, why are those hyungs kissing each other?”

 

We had to leave there quickly before someone noticed that one of us had a rather large and pregnant looking belly popping out of his striped sweater.

 

We may have not gotten caught by the Korean soccer moms but we certainly got caught by Minseok when we entered the apartment giggling and stealing kisses from each other. We interrupted him ‘cleaning’ (twerking) to Alyssa Edwards’ Drop Dead Gorgeous. There was  a lot of explaining to do that night.

* * *

 

It was my seventh month check up and I was already getting tired of being pregnant. My feet were swollen and my body was getting soft with fat. Yixing tried to keep my spirits up by saying how cute I look now that I grew out all the blonde and have gone back to my natural color. 

 

But even that was tough, all the hormones inside of me were making my hair thin out and I was forced to take prenatal vitamins. I’m okay with taking vitamins, I like to carry them in my bag but prenatal ones have turned my poop green and have made me constipated for a week. 

 

I didn’t feel beautiful therefore I am not beautiful.

 

“Are you nervous?” Yixing held my hand as we waited for the ultrasound technician to come. 

 

“No, just tired of it.”

“Tired of the baby?”

“No just tired of being pregnant.”

 

Yixing gave my hand a squeeze, “Just a couple of more months, you can do this.”

 

I turned my head to look at him straight on, “I will kill you if you get me pregnant.”

 

Yixing didn’t have a chance to respond because the ultrasound tech, Seo Juhyun, came in with a rather awkward giant and a smaller sassier looking boy. Juhyun has been our ultrasound technician since our first month and she was always wondering if it would be okay if she could bring her son around to meet me. She must have finally gotten approved by Jieun. 

 

“Hello Junmyeon. Hello Yixing. This is my son Park Chanyeol and his boyfriend, Byun Baekhyun.” She turned towards her son and motion for him to bow.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun bowed politely and said hello.

 

Yixing bowed back and I gave a wave while Juhyun prepared me for the ultrasound. “How old are you?” I asked while Juhyun squeezed the cold gel on my stomach. Gundam must have not liked it because the skin of my stomach rose with a kick. 

 

“We’re seventeen. Baekhyun’s turning eighteen soon.” Chanyeol stammered, his eyes were focused on the tiny feet kicking out of my stomach. 

 

I nodded my head in approval, “And you wanted to meet me because?”

 

Baekhyun was the one to answer, more like blurt out, “You’re like the Virgin Mary to the LGBT community.”

 

I let out a loud laugh, “Yes, I had sex once and I ended up getting pregnant. But no, I am not a saint. I can’t be, I’m buddhist.”

 

Baekhyun grabbed a chair and sat at the foot of the bed, “But you’re doing the impossible. Many of us will be able to have our own kids now. You are an idol.” 

 

I quietly snorted, “I guess you can say that.” I turned my head towards Juhyun “How is she doing?”

 

“Everything looks normal so far. I’ll call in the doctor so she can give you the rundown.”

 

Chanyeol spoke up as his mom cleaned the goo off of my stomach,“Kim Junmyeon-ssi, I was wondering if you can have lunch with me and my friends after your appointment? W-we have questions.”

 

I looked at Yixing and he gave me a shrug. I looked back at Chanyeol, “I like food.”

 

I was sitting at a table with four gay underage teenagers in front of me. There was sixteen year old boy who looked way too beautiful to be human and a seventeen year old boy with huge eyes clutching the former’s hand. Chanyeol had introduced them as Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo, they were high school friends with Chanyeol and Baekhyun  and heard about me through the internet.

 

“Hello.” the big eyed boy, Kyungsoo, murmured before bowing; the hand that was clutching his boyfriend’s hand was now behind the younger’s neck, forcing him to bow too. 

 

“Hello.” I responded back and bowed best to my abilities. Yixing had to help be go back up though since my back isn’t quite flexible at the moment. 

“No need to bow!” Jongin flailed as he saw me struggle. 

 

“Please,” I held a hand out to stop his worrying. “I get enough worrying from him.” I jabbed my thumb towards Yixing. “So Chanyeol said you have questions. Please by all means.”

 

Kyungsoo cleared his throat before asking, “How does it feel?”

“Horrible.” I answered quickly.

 

I might have left the boys a little shell shocked because Yixing nudged me with his elbow. “Fine. It’s not fun but it’s not horrible either. You just get tired and irritable a lot faster. But there are things that make it worth it such as when she first kicked. It’s something indescribable, like butterflies in your stomach, but you can actually see it. There are somethings I can do without such as the pointing and staring. I am male and I am pregnant but above all, human too.”

 

Baekhyun asked the next question, “How did you know you were pregnant.”

 

“I couldn’t stop throwing up, everything made me nauseous. I couldn’t even eat which made me even more sick. I had to go to the hospital and then my doctor told me.”

 

The food was soon served and they continued to ask questions. The word miracle kept being thrown around which made my spirits rise each time. I was happy to see some people actually saw my pregnancy as that and not a science experiment. 

 

The bill was paid by Yixing and as we waited for the waitress to come back with his credit card, Kyungsoo asked one last question. “What’s important to a pregnancy?”

 

I let out a soft chuckle and looked up at Yixing, “A support system. I wouldn’t have been able to get through this pregnancy without him. He’s an angel in disguise and that’s coming from a buddhist. Have a child with someone you know that will love you and the baby, unconditionally. Because without love, what’s the point of bringing another life onto this earth?”

 

Yixing kissed the top of my head, “Couldn’t have said it any better.”

 

I waved to the group of high schoolers as we parted in front of the restaurant. They were good kids that knew how to deal with my emotional mood swings. I locked them up with promises of them babysitting Gundam when she’s old enough so they can get practice for later on in life and Yixing and I can get alone time.

* * *

 

**Five weeks later**

“I HATE THIS!” I screeched as I tried to fit Yixing’s oversized sweatshirt over my body. “Xing! It doesn’t want to fit!”

 

Yixing came bustling out of the bathroom, hair damp from the shower we had just taken. “Here do you need help?”

 

“I’m fi-” I gasp at the sudden sharp pain I felt. I quickly threw off the sweatshirt deeming it that it was constricting my body too much and that’s where the pain came from. I grabbed an extra extra large, striped shirt from the hanger and shimmed it over my body.

 

“Are you okay Myeon?”

 

I held my hand out as an indication for Yixing to stop worrying, “Fine. I’m just tired of being a balloon.”

 

Yixing came towards me so he can wrap his arms the best he could around my waist. “You’re pregnant, what do you expect?”

 

“I expect a foot massage when we get back from this yoga class.” I sat on the edge of the bed so Yixing can be able to help me put on my slip-on vans. Shoe laces were a luxury ever since my feet started to swell up. “This  _ miracle  _ decided to puff my feet even more,”

 

“Anything you want my dear.” Yixing looked up from my feet to place a kiss on the swollen stomach. “Don’t be too hard on your dad, Gundam.”

 

After the yoga  and the lamaze breathing exercise classes, we decided to walk to the nearby cafe to pick up something to eat. 

 

I wanted to eat but the sharp pain in my stomach kept happening and I couldn’t enjoy the little date we were having.

 

“Junmyeon are you okay?” Yixing pulled my hand to stop walking so he can walk in front to inspect my face.

 

“Why wouldn’t i be-eee ahh!” I crumpled in pain but I tried to wave it off with my hand.

 

“What’s wrong?” Yixing cupped my face in his hands and tried to look into my eyes but I couldn’t keep them open with all the pain. 

 

“I’ve just been having these really bad cramps.” I gasped the minute I felt the pain subside.

 

“I don’t think those are cramps. I read those baby books and I think you’re in labor.”  Yixing swept my sweat drenched bangs off of my forehead so he can feel my temperature. 

 

“I’m not in lab-ooo!” I squeezed on Yixing’s arm that was connected to the hand that was feeling my temperature.

“They’re five minutes apart, I’ve been timing them ever since I noticed them. The book says to go to the hospital when they’re 4 minutes. We should start heading over there now.” he wrapped his arm around me to turn me towards the direction of the car. 

 

“I’m fine. They’re just cramps.” I didn’t budge to move. 

 

“You’re in labor!”

 

“I’m noooo- ahh!” my mouth opened in a silent scream.

 

“You are, you can’t even talk because of the contractions. Come on Junmyeon.” Yixing attempted to push me to walk again.

 

“I’m not going! I’m not in labor.” I gasped out.

 

“Stop being like this Junmyeon. Come.”

 

“I’m not going.” I whined

 

“Why not?” Yixing was desperately trying not to yell at me but I knew he was starting to get annoyed

 

“Because- because I’m scared!” I started to cry, the tears were mixing with my sweat “I’m scared I won’t be able to do it. What if I can’t go through with the labor. I know I’ve been in labor for three hours, I know they’re five minutes apart! I’m just scared!”

 

Yixing wiped my tears with hands and grabbed my face, squishing it so I could only focus on him, “Listen to me Kim Junmyeon. That baby wants to come out. She wants to meet her fantastic parent and become his everything. If that isn’t enough motivation to get you through this labor then… By God, I’ll take the baby out myself!  Now for the love of the God that you don’t believe in, let’s go to the hospital so we can bring this precious miracle that you were given, out to the world.”

I nodded and allowed him to drag me to the car. 

 

Pain. 

 

Lots of it.

 

White walls that reminded me of the walls of the room where this whole mess started in. 

 

“I CAN’T!” I screamed at the nurse that was flailing around telling me to push. There was no where to push. I am not equipped with the right body parts to push a baby out. Hell, we didn’t even know where the baby was held at. 

 

_ How are we going to get her out? _

 

Jieun was rushing down to the maternity ward, that’s what Yixing had told me three minutes ago after a massive wave of pain hit me. They were getting worse and my body wasn’t handling them well. 

 

“I’M DYING!” I cried “JUST SAVE HER!”

 

“I’m here!” Jieun’s sweet voice filled the room as she pushed past my mom and Yixing to look at me. “Junmyeon, listen to me. We can’t give you a natural birth, you don’t have a birthing canal. We’re just going to have to do a C-section. You must remain calm though, we were planning to schedule you later in the month but she couldn’t wait. So let’s stop making her wait and get you prepped for the surgery.”

 

“Yixing.” I wheezed as another contraction hit.

 

“Yes, he’ll be able to be in the room with you.” Jieun said as she wiped my sweaty face “Are you ready?”

 

I nodded a yes when another contraction hit me.

 

I was rushed to the operation room that was on the other side of the maternity ward. As the nurses prepped me for the surgery, I watched as Jieun helped Yixing get sterilized for it. 

 

Once he was done, he was allowed in the room. The nurses placed a chair next to my face and then a small curtain was placed between my upper half and lower half. 

 

“Here,” a nurse placed a oxygen mask over my face. “It has anesthesia that will only numb you but not put you to sleep.”

 

In five seconds I felt calm, and like I was floating in a warm bubble bath. 

 

“God help us.” Jieun said as she approached my lower half, “Are you ready, Junmyeon?” I slowly nodded. “Good, cause she’s coming out very soon. I’ll talk you through what I’m doing so you know what’s happening.”

 

Yixing placed a soft kiss on my forehead. “Fighting.”

 

“Scalpel.”

“Scalpel.”

“I’m making the incision Junmyeon. you make feel a slight discomfort.” 

 

I felt a weird tickle go across my stomach. My eyes were on Yixing’s face, watching emotions pass as he sees the surgery unfold. “Forceps.”

“Forceps.”

“Scalpel.”

“Scalpel.”

“Okay, I’m opening the embryonic sack since your water didn’t break.”

 

“Doctor!” 

“I know!” I can hear movement happening but I couldn’t see it. Nurses were exchanging words to each other, there was the sound of fabric rustling; too much was happening at once, I couldn’t pinpoint what was happening.

 

Then it went silent, the only noise was the beeping of my heart monitor. The silence was starting to scare me and the beeping on the heart monitor started to rise, “What’s happening Yixing.”

 

My eyes were wide with horror when I looked up to see him, his mouth was open as he  looked over the curtain. Then… “WAAAAAA!”

 

The entire room released a loud exhale as the cries of my daughter rang. 

 

“Congratulations Kim Junmyeon, you just gave birth to a very healthy and normal baby girl.” Jieun said with a sing song voice.  She motioned to Yixing to get up and when he was next her, Jieun handed him a pair of scissors. “Would you do the honors?”

 

Yixing gasped and looked towards me, I gave him a nod of approval. 

 

_ Snip.  _ My daughter was no longer a part of me but a part of my world.

 

Jieun handed him the bundle of blankets so he can show me… my everything. 

“Junmyeon, she’s beautiful.”

 

He  held her up to my face so I can see her. She was beautiful, everything from her brown hair to her tiny toes. The way she opened her mouth to let out a whimper. She was mine. mine. mine. mine. I couldn’t say anything, I was in shock to see such a beautiful human being. I finally managed to whisper, “She’s perfect.”

 

As soon as I was sewn up and taken back to my room, I told Yixing to bring her to me so I can hold her properly. 

 

When Yixing placed her in my arms, I felt this swell of feelings. This bond that all the books talked about. She finally stopped whimpering when she saw me. I carefully outlined her face as she quietly observed me.

 

“She has your eyes, eyebrows and nose, Myeon.” She did, and even though she had all those traits, something about her also screamed Kris too. I tried not to dwell in the similarities and thought of the positives of it. Those features helped mine pop out even more.

 

“We never talked about names.” Yixing said as he brought a chair next to my bed.

 

“We can just leave it as Gundam.” I cooed at her. 

 

“Please, your mom wouldn’t like that.” Yixing snickered as he opted to sit on the side of my bed instead of the chair to be closer to the baby and I. “How about a-” there was a knock at my door. Yixing kissed my temple and cooed at the baby, “It must be your grandma, I’ll get it.”

 

Yixing got up and walked towards the door but instead of words of warmth coming out, there were cold words being exchanged.

 

“Just let me see him.” The voice whispered. I stiffened at the familiarity,  _ why would he be here? _

 

“Why? Haven’t you done enough?”

 

“I just came to talk.”

 

“You shouldn’t even be here.”

 

“Enough. Don’t fight. Let him in Xing.” I said out loud and held my baby closer to my chest so the intruder wouldn’t be able to see her. 

 

The tall teenager shuffled into my room, shoulders hunched in guilt. Yixing was quick to return to sit at my side on the bed.“Hello Tao.”

 

“Hello Junmyeon.” he said softly, his eyes were tired looking and his face was pale. 

 

“What are you doing here?” I hissed.

 

“I know I’m one of the last people you want to see.”

 

“Is  _ HE _ here?” 

 

“No.” Tao looked down at his feet as he fumbled with the sleeves of his sweater. “Kris is still in China.”

 

“I dropped the charges, what more do you guys want?” I quickly looked down at my baby and back at Tao “Is he asking for her? Because that mother fucker better think twice before asking me for my child.”

 

“No.” Tao waved his hand “We would never take her away from you. I’m here because- because I wanted to apologize to you. I am so sorry for preventing you from having a family with Kris. I know I was being selfish but I didn't realize what I was doing was wrong. I’m still a young and stupid. Kris wanted me to tell you that he wants to talk to you in person to apologize. He wants to work things out and be a part of the baby’s life, that is if you want him to. He is willing to be a father to your guys’ child. You don’t have to respond now but I will be in the Marriott hotel until tomorrow afternoon. You don’t have to go there but you can ask the receptionist for my room phone number so you can call me with your answer. Please think about.” And like that, Tao walked out of the hospital room. 

 

Yixing jumped up and off of the bed as I place the now sleeping baby in the bassinet.

 

“Fuck Tao, Fuck Kris.” he huffed out.

 

I smiled at him as he paced the floor in front of the foot of my bed. He turned to look at me, upset that I was smiling   "Aren't you the slightest bit upset that he left you and now wants to be a part of your life again?"

 

I shook my head and smiled at the little bundle sleeping in the bassinet, "No because he didn't deserve this."

 

"Then who does!?" he said with tight fist and chest heaving.

 

I couldn't help but smile at the person that made the half empty glass situation seem more like half full. “You do, Yixing.”

 

He paused his huffing to look at me, “What?”

 

“You do, you silly boy. You’ve been there since day one, you’re more her father than her actual one. So you deserve her love. And yes I have actually thought of a name: Kim- Zhang Yerim.”

 

He rushed over to my side and gaped at me, “What?”

 

“Yixing, I know South Korea still bans same sex marriage but I will fly to America to make you legally mine. I don’t want Kris to be her father because he isn’t. You are. You’ve proven to be parent to her just as much as I am and I thank you for doing that. I love you so much Zhang Yixing and I want to take this journey with you.”

 

Yixing was crying, and it was my turn to wipe his tears off of his face. I grabbed his face in between my hands and peppered his face with kiss.

 

“Mine. Mine. Mine.”

 

“Kim-Zhang Yerim… I like it.” He whispered before I placed a soft kiss on his lips.

 

“I like it too.”

 

“And I love you.”

 

“ _ I love you too.” _

* * *

 

**To:** Zitao

From **:** Mama Junmyeon

 

Tell him thanks for the offer… But she already has a father. 

And thank him for helping me find the love of my life and help make my everything.

I have a happy little  _ family. _

Good luck to you guys and best wishes. 


	4. Quarto: Epilogo

**15 months later: present day**

You know when Yixing agreed to be Yerim’s second father, I thought he would be of some assistance but I feel like I’m taking care of two children. 

 

“No.” 

 

“Oh come on Myeon!”

 

“Appa!”

 

I play with the silver band on my fourth finger on my left hand and shake my head as I see Yixing holding Yerim, both in matching Gundam onesies. “Absolutely not. No, nope. We are not wearing Gundam onesies for the Christmas card!”

 

“Appa no! Gundam!”

 

My daughter is obsessed and has taken my husband down with her for that robot anime. We thought it would stop after birth but she would not sleep soundly unless it was on. We tried everything from American cartoons to the beloved Pororo but even then Yerim refused to watch. And Yixing is such a fool for her that he caved into her obsession and spent hundreds of dollars to decorate her room with the robots.

 

He sets her down on the ground, “I’ll talk to him, Yeri, and try to change his mind. Go play with  Māo.” Yerim runs off to find our tiny calico cat that we recently adopted in Japan during our visit to the Gundam museum for Yerim’s first birthday. 

 

Everything has changed since her birth. Once the doctors gave us the okay for Yerim to be on a plane, Yixing and I flew to America to get married. A couple of months after that, we moved to a separate apartment that was much quieter than the one across the freeway from the University. We still attend college, but our lives revolve around a tiny little human that screams, “DIE PORORO, DIE!” when we show anything with the adorable penguin on it. 

 

Yixing sits down on the couch next to me, pries my hands apart and takes the one with the accessory on it. “Come on, Myeon~” He takes my hand, forms it into a fist and starts kissing the strained knuckles. 

 

“Xing, I wanted to do Star Wars this year.”

 

“But we did that last year.” He whines into the back of my hand. 

 

I recall the memory as Yixing continues to kiss my hand. I was Luke Skywalker, Yerim was Princess Leia and Yixing was Han Solo. I was a bit hesitant taking the picture since Princess Leia ends up with Han Solo but Yixing reassured me that he wasn’t going to end up with our six month old baby and tried to get in my pants later that night. 

 

Role playing…. Don’t do it when you have a baby. 

 

I let out a sigh of defeat because if we do go down the Star Wars route, I might end up in a Princess leia costume later in the night and I’m too tired to role play. 

 

“Fine! I’ll wear the damn onesie.” 

 

“WE GOT HIM YERI!!!” Yixing sprang up from the couch and starts to wiggle his butt in a victory dance. I can hear Yerim’s tiny feet run from her room to the living room. She’s dragging a large onesie, I’m assuming it’s mine, and  the cat by his tail. Once, Yixing is in her sight, she let’s go of them and bolts into his arms. 

 

“Yes, we are going to be known as the Gundam family!”  Yixing spins Yerim around the room in a little dance as they scream with joy. 

 

“Okay! Okay! Calm down guys. I don’t want the neighbours to report us AGAIN.” 

 

Yixing and Yerim quiet down but still dance around the living room. “Whose fault is that? Not ours because someone had to scream loudly at night.” He cooes at Yerim but then throws a smirk at me.

 

“Me!?” I scoffed, “You’re at fault too. Who was the one that made me scream?”

 

“I warned you to cover your mouth.” He sing songs while he halts the dancing to transition to bouncing Yerim up and down, the movement causes her eyelids to  droop with sleep. 

 

“Not the first Kim I put to sleep through bouncing.” He whispers with a smirk when he notices Yerim close her eyes and starts to snore. 

 

“The  was one time.” I grumble. I get up from the couch and remove the sleeping baby from his arms and carry her to her bed. 

 

As I bend down to put her on her mattress, I feel someone grab onto my hips and roll their pelvis into my ass. “Not now!” I whisper hiss. 

 

Yixing’s sex drive, I have no words for it. There are days where he’s really in the mood, and then there are days where I’m really in the mood. Either way, the man can not get enough of me and I’m starting to regret letting him  inside my ass. It’s getting harder as Yerim gets older; she will soon become aware of things and lately has a tendency to wake up in the middle of the night to walk to our bed and sleep with us. I always have to remind Yixing that we have to quickly clean up afterwards in case Yerim decides to sleep with us that night. 

 

I straighten back up and Yixing wraps his arms around my waist. 

 

“How about we make Yerim a little sibling?” he whispers into my ear, lightly nibbling my earlobe. His hand slowly goes down my pants, his slender fingers softly graze the outline of my dick. 

 

“I’m not doing this… At least not in front of Yerim.” I gasp as his fingers starts rubbing tiny circles over my clothed cock. 

 

Yixing kisses the back of my neck and pulls away from me. “Don’t take long.” 

 

I fan myself before tucking Yerim in her bed properly. I turn the volume up on the tiny television in her room, thanking God that Yerim can sleep with the television on. I turn the baby monitor on and close the blinds in her room. I give her a sweet kiss on her forehead before closing and locking the door shut. 

 

Lately Yixing has been bringing up having more children. I have to remind him that we’re both still in college and we won’t be able to finish with two kids. He insists that we can manage it but doesn’t push the idea on me too much.

 

I mean yes, the tools are all there. I have unlimited, free supply to the fertility pill and Jieun will support me wholeheartedly but just because it happened once doesn’t mean it can happen again. So far five couples have tried the pill since I gave birth. Out of the five, one failed to fertilize, another miscarried at six weeks and the rest are complaining that pregnancy isn’t all that fun. 

 

I let out a shaky breath before releasing the doorknob to Yerim’s room.  _ But that  _ _ still  _ _ doesn’t stop me from taking them.  _

 

I walk into the living room and notice how open it is; the blinds are pushed out, the windows are opened and the sun shines brightly in the room. “I like seeing your naked skin in the sunlight.” Yixing murmures from the couch. 

 

He sits with his legs wide open, proudly displaying the tent in his onesie. 

 

“We don’t have much time. Yerim’s naps have become much shorter.” Yixing switches the speaker of the baby monitor on and motions for me to join him. 

 

I walk over to stand in front of him and he wraps a finger around my pant loop to pull me to stand in between his legs. Yixing slowly pops the button open, pulls the zipper down and drags my pants to my thighs. He kisses the swelling bulge in the front of my briefs. I gasp out, “Xing.”

 

He continues to kiss it, his tongue sometimes slowly swipes across it. “Please.” I whimper out when he nuzzles into my hardening cock. 

 

Yixing gives my clothed cock one more kiss before dragging me down to straddle his lap. “We need to take this off.” He says softly as he helps me remove my forest green long sleeved shirt. I shiver when his fingers brush past my hardened nipple and I rut against him. 

 

“I know, I know.” he murmurs. Yixing is always the patient one during sex even if he’s the horniest one. I, on the other hand, get too excited because who knows when I will have time to have sex again (which is surprisingly more than I expected). He palms my bulge and allows me to grind against it as he plays with nipples. 

 

“More.” I moan out as I remove one hand from his shoulder so I can press his hand that I’m grinding on harder into my cock. This is awkward, I’m basically dry humping my husband’s, that’s in a onesie, hand but nevertheless I was in heat. Yixing tsks at me and removes both of our hands from my bulge. I whine from the lack of friction but soon moan when Yixing accidentally thrusts up as he tries to take the onesie off. 

 

I see red after that; I attack Yixing’s lips and force my tongue into his mouth, licking the hot, wet cavern until I can taste it in my own mouth. I try to grind on Yixing but his hands on my waist are holding me down, preventing me from doing any movement. I pull away from his mouth and let out a whine of protest. 

 

“Patience.” He kisses my nose before lifting me up. “We wouldn’t want you to come right now.” 

 

The front of my briefs are wet with precome and Yixing tsks at me as he pulls them off of me. Once my cock is freed from the tight underwear, it springs up, glistening with the precome seeping from the tip. Yixing gathers some on his finger, making sure to dig into the slit, earning a throaty moan from me and sucks his finger clean. “Our Myeonnie tastes good.” 

 

He grabs a bottle from the coffee table and pops it open. The oil based lube was already more than halfway done and it was our second bottle this month. Yixing generously coats his fingers. He gives me a light kiss before lifting me up and spreads my ass cheeks apart. He swipes one finger across my waiting hole, coating it, and then massaging it with the pad of his index finger. 

 

“God, Yixing just do it already.” I gasp as he continues to tease my hole. I was about to complain again but then I feel a long, slender finger push inside of me. “Finally” I moan out and squeeze against the finger. 

 

The pain only lasts a second and I am soon bouncing up and down on it. Yixing holds me still so he can push the second finger in. I gasp out with the stretch and wait for Yixing to scissor me. “More! God damn it.”  

 

He was about to scold me again but then I growl at him that if he wants me to ride his dick, he better shove the third finger in my ass asap. Yixing obliges and I thrust myself on them. I choke out a sob when I feel a faint brush on my prostate, “Curl your fingers a bit to the left. Righ- Auh!” 

 

I watch Yixing’s face through hooded lids as he stares at me riding his fingers. I smirk, “Enjoying the View-ooo?” 

 

“Not yet. I want to see you bouncing on my dick.”

 

“You’ve-muh- seen it-uh- before.”

 

“I think it’s time we recreate that imagine. Don’t you agree?” 

 

I  nod my head and pull myself off of Yixing’s fingers. My hole clenches with the lack of stretching. I rest my head on Yixing’s shoulder and attempt to steady my breath. I can hear the squelching of lube being rubbed on his dick. “Ready?” 

 

I pull away from his shoulder, “Yeah.” and attack his lips. Yixing carefully pushes inside of me and lets gravity do the work as I slide down to his hilt. 

 

“God, you feel so good.”

 

“You say that all the time.” I moan out.

 

“Well it’s true.”   

 

Once I am adjusted to his girth, I use Yixing’s shoulders to help me bounce up and down. I sob out moans until I find a rhythm for my thrusts. Yixing takes that as hint to start thrusting up and pretty soon we’re both moaning out profanities.   

 

Mine in Korean and his in Mandarin.

 

“Shit!” I bite my lip as I pick up the pace a bit. 

 

“Fuck! Yixing! I swear to God, I want your dick inside of me twenty four-seven.” I let out a high pitch moan when I felt the familiar brush against my prostate. Yixing grabs onto my hips harder and picks up the pace. 

 

The sound of skin slapping against each other, lube squelching and moans echo in the living room. “More!” I cry out as he abuses the sensitive spot.

 

Yixing goes harder and my head falls onto his shoulder as I continue to get more and more wrecked.

 

I can feel his thrusts getting sloppier, a sign that he was close.

 

One of his hands releases my hips and grabs onto my cock to start pumping.

 

It’s too much, it’s all too much. “Xing!” 

 

I wrap my arms around his neck firmly, bite on his shoulder and release all over his stomach as soon as the white takes over my vision. 

 

My high lasts about ninety seconds. I can still feel Yixing milking my softening dick out.

 

When I finally regain consciousness, Yixing focuses on his own release.

 

A couple of thrusts and a scream of my name later, I feel the hot cum fill me up. Yixing tries to steady his breath and I watch him wheeze a “So onesies?”

 

I nodded and mused, “Onesies.”

* * *

 

I couple of weeks later, I’m tired but I allow myself to get dragged to the park.

 

I lazily sprawl myself across a park bench, not caring what the soccer moms think of me. 

 

Yixing is pushing Yerim on the swing and she’s screaming her head off. 

 

“HARDER BABA, HARDER.”

 

Yixing turns to look at me and gives me a wink. I return the gesture with a middle figure because if I wasn’t pregnant before, I am now. That bitch knew what he was doing. 

 

I sigh at the fact that I have to come to terms with being pregnant again when I feel someone sit next to me. 

 

I turn to side eye the person who dared to sit at my bench but gasp when I see the familiar face. 

 

“What are you doing here?” My eyes flicker over to where Yixing and Yerim are at. They both haven’t noticed the tall male next to me. 

 

“Long time no see, Junmyeon.” The taller male is no longer blond but a dark brown. His eyes look tired and are focused on Yixing and Yerim. 

 

“Kris.” I whisper out. Tears are starting to form at my eyes because god damn it, what is this asshole doing here?

 

He looks at me and gives me a meek smile, “Don’t worry Junmyeon, I’m not here to take your baby or to beg for you to come back.”

 

“Then why are you here?”

 

“I’m here to apologize.”

 

“I don’t want your apology Kris.” I get up and is about to walk away but Kris pulls me down gently. 

 

“Hear me out.” 

 

“Why?” I glare at him and see the tears forming in his eyes.

 

“I messed up Junmyeon, I know that, and I’m sorry. I regret being mean to you and our-” I threw a death glare at him, “Your baby.”

 

I  sat back on the bench, keeping a distance between us. “What’s with this sudden change?”

 

“Tao, h-he wants to start a family too.”

 

I give him a questioning look, “Isn’t he still underage?”

 

“No. He turned eighteen this year. He wants to get pregnant too.We both want a family together but he said he wouldn’t start the process until I make peace. With you.”

 

I scoff and roll my eyes, “So you want to just say sorry so you can make a baby with your boyfriend? Unbelievable.”

 

Kris shakes his head, “No, I want to make amends and learn a bit about her so I don’t regret not knowing who she is.”

 

I turn back to look at my family, Yixing was now helping Yerim down a slide. “What do you know about her?”

 

“Her name is Kim-Zhang Yerim and…” He looks down at his hands. I can sense the sadness seep out of him. 

 

I grab one of his hands and go back to looking at Yixing and Yerim, “She likes the color yellow because it reminds her of her favorite Gundam robot. That’s her favorite show, Gundam. She got us kicked out of a store because she yelled ‘die pororo, die’ when we passed a display with him on it. Her favorite person in the world is Yixing’s grandmother and that’s because she knits her cute hats. Her favorite food is Yixing’s famous Zongzi. Yerim almost broke Minseok’s nose one time because he refused to hold her. She loves being held. She dislikes…”

 

I can feel Kris smile at me and turn to look at my family. 

 

I can’t forgive Kris for what he did. I think the only thing I can be happy about, is that he gave me Yerim. But I do understand why he asked for it. He found happiness, just like I did and asked for permission to proceed with it. He wanted to know if it was okay to be able to be happy. And I guess everyone is entitled to be happy. I’d rather him be happy with Tao and their child  than be unhappy and stuck with me and Yerim. 

 

“Yixing is a great father.” Kris whispers. 

 

“Mhm, a great father, a great husband; he’s got a beautiful soul. . . That’s why it’s okay Kris. You can go start a new family and a new life. Yerim and I are in a great hands. Just promise me you’ll be a good father to that baby.” 

 

I squeeze his hand before getting up to walk over to Yixing. 

 

I encircle my arms around Yixing’s waist and rest my head on his shoulder. “Did you have a nice talk?”

 

I hummed, “You knew?”

 

“He said he wouldn’t bother us, just wanted to make peace.”

 

“Good.” I press a kiss on his shoulder and turn him to face me, “Because I don’t think we’ll have enough time to be bothered.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I think we need to take a trip to the doctors in a couple of weeks,” I grin at him and he lets out a loud laugh. 

 

He runs to pick up Yerim and dances around the playground.  They both let out cheers of joy; Yixing for successfully getting me pregnant and Yerim for… well she was just happy that her baba was happy.

 

I smile at the two loves of my life and rub my stomach.  _ That’s your family kid.  _

 

Family:

_ Noun _

a social unit consisting of one or more  **adults** together with the  **children** they  **care for** .


	5. EXTRA

I grab onto the railing as Yixing follows after me, he’s carrying Yerim and her diaper bag. I’m nine months pregnant and today is my scheduled c-section. 

 

Our son has been growing so well… a little too well. We hoped to get contractions like I did with Yerim but it’s been two weeks past my due date and I haven’t felt a thing.

 

“Joon, do you want me to get a wheelchair for you?”

 

I shook my head before starting off towards the elevator. This pregnancy was the worst. If i wasn’t throwing up, I was in a bad mood and when both of those canceled out, I was having terrible headaches.  

 

The non-Jieun doctors said it was side effects to the fertility pills, Jien said it’s my blood. I got a bad case of anemia which put Yixing and Yerim in charge of giving me supplements and lots of food. 

 

Once, I get to the delivery room and hooked up to the medical machines. I give Yixing a small kiss before he takes Yerim out to the waiting area.

 

“Ready Joonmyeon?” Jieun asks before she puts the breathing mask on me. I nod before I breath in the air that contained the medicine to reduce my feeling. 

 

It was a quick operation and throughout it, I tried to figure out the name Yixing was going to come up with for our son.

 

I gave him full authority to decorate the baby’s room and name him. I haven’t been allowed in the new apartment that we bought after we found out the sex of the baby.

 

Yixing wanted to be somewhere between our university and Yerim’s daycare.

 

It wasn’t until I heard the screams of my son that I snapped back into reality. He was just as perfect as Yerim.

 

He was all Yixing but there were some features of mine. The stitched me back up before taking me back to my room.

 

A few minutes later Yixing walked in with Yerim in tow. They were scared to touch me but once I pointed where the baby was at they were all over him.

 

“So, what’s his name Yixing?”

 

“Jian.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“Man of strength.”

 

I looked at my son in my husband’s arms and nodded. It was perfect. A difficult pregnancy will make him into a stronger person.

  
  


A few days later we were pulling up to the new apartment complex. I wasn’t allowed to walk yet due to my surgical wound so Yixing took three trips from the car to the apartment and back. The first one was Yerim, the second one was Jian who was asleep in his car carrier and the last was me, who patiently waited for Yixing to unfold the wheelchair the hospital let us borrow and help me in it.

 

Yixing kept rambling about how he hoped I liked the new apartment and how he fixed up for our family to be comfortable in.

 

When I was wheeled in I was in awe of how everything was put together, it looked like a model home despite the children’s touches on it.

 

It was big enough for Yerim and Jian to play in but still had that cozy aspect to it. He took me to see our room which was decorated as a sea villa with soft blues and whites.

 

“So when the kids are irritating us we can pretend we’re at the seaside.”

 

The next room was Yerim which was in a pistachio green with Gundam figurines along the wall and her much needed television to watch her beloved show. I don’t know how but Yixing managed to find sheets, curtains and a rug all with Gundam patterns. 

 

“We really need to wean her off of the anime.”

 

“Remember what happened when we tried to get her into Hello Kitty.”

 

It was horrible, she wouldn’t stop stomping her feet until we put the anime back on.

 

“Let her be if it’s the only thing keeping her from giving us trouble.”

  
  


The next room was Jian’s and it was adorable. It was powder blue with a bunny theme since both Yixing and I love bunnies. 

 

There were Peter Rabbit themed sheets and curtains with little rabbit plushies that looked eerily similar to us.

 

“Yixing are those rabbits supposed to look like us?”

 

He nodded before picking up a smaller one that had the same eyes as Yerim, “Cute right?”

 

“At least he’ll be with us all the time.”

 

I wheeled over to Jian’s crib and watched him sleep.

 

“Thank you for being there for me all the time.” I looked up at Yixing.

 

“Thank you for letting me be there all the time.” he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and gave it a squeeze. 

 

This was our family and it was complete.


End file.
